


By my word

by magical_mistral



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Wings, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Guardian Angels, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri Are Best Friends, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Wingfic, Wings, serious at times too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/pseuds/magical_mistral
Summary: To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world.Yuuri and Phichit are guardian angels, sworn to protect the people of Earth.Victor and Chris live their lives, unaware of the celestial beings watching over them.But one day angels go missing. As Yuuri and Phichit set out to solve that mystery their own story of love and friendship begins to unravel - and they learn what it truly means to have a soulmate.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Nishigori Yuuko, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Nishigori Takeshi/Nishigori Yuuko, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 45
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdlife4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/gifts).



> This is my first fully-fledged fanfiction that I wrote in honour of my beloved fluffbutt's birthday.  
> I am not a native speaker and couldn't find a beta so as you progress there might be some mistakes - i still hope this story will be to your liking!  
> It's finished in ten chapters - will try to upload chapters at least weekly!
> 
> Occasional art done by me will also appear for some chapters. :)
> 
> Enjoy...!

# By my word

# 

## Chapter 1

Deep breaths. In and out. In and out.

Yuuri looked left and right, but there was no way of escaping. The white bathroom tiles were scrubbed so clean he could make out a weird, blurred shaped – his outlines on the shimmering surface of his current personal hell.

Yuuri scoffed. As a guardian angel you would think he'd have a more specific image of the underworld than a shower curtain spotted with little glittering stars and a drawn bath with way too many bubbles.

With one last look at his distorted poodle shape on the tile wall, Yuuri concentrated on strengthening his shrouding form as a poodle. He could do this!

One moment later and a gorgeous, tall and silver-haired man entered the bathroom with the biggest of smiles. “Well now, who is going to be a lovely clean doggo?“

Yuuri forced himself into the role of an overly happy and not secretly terrified dog.

...how had he ended up in this mess again?

* * *

“Yuuri! BIG news!!“

Fluttering down, sacrificing grace for speed, Phichit landed next to his best friend, almost knocking him over in excitement. Foresighted, Yuuri had moved one step away from his conversation partner to give Phichit's rather spectacular landing attempt the space it needed. Years of Phichit's bouncing personality had taught Yuuri how to handle the bundle of energy that his roommate and fellow guardian angel in training could be. Phichit never meant to harm and his charm surrounded him like a reassuring aura. People couldn't help but like him and he always made sure to reciprocate their smiles and benevolence with kindness and laughter of his own.

Which is why Yuuri was baffled at first when Phichit – a rookie not much younger than Yuuri, who seemed to get along easily with everybody – took a shine to him. To be honest even to this day it often confused Yuuri, but before he had noticed it, Phichit had become his steady companion, brightening his days and bringing Yuuri – shy and anxious, but hard-working Yuuri – out of his shell a bit. That didn't mean Yuuri was a social butterfly, far from it. But when Phichit was around he felt calmer, and his presence helped him be more confident. It had been different before.

"Hello to you too, Phichit,“ Yuuri laughed, routinely stabilizing his friend's latest athletic attempt at freestyle landing. He carefully straightened some ruffled feathers in Phichit's wings. "To what do I owe the honour this time?“

Phichit huffed and straightened his tunic, playfully poking his tongue out at Yuuri.

"Don't even try to act as if you’re not happy to see me! I can practically feel the grin on that pretty little face of yours!“

But Phichit couldn't help grinning himself. It was how they rolled – it had taken a while until Yuuri had opened up to him. Phichit had never pressured Yuuri in that regard and was rewarded with the best friend he could ever have wished for.

"Oh, I am happy,“ Yuuri wittingly responded. "I mean, I am a guardian angel, and with all your stunts I am getting extra training keeping you from getting injured. I am eternally grateful!“

Phichit cast Yuuri a knowing look, smirking. "Might I just remind you who gave me my very first flying lesson? And who steered us into a pillar whilst doing so?“

"Might I just remind you that it was because you decided to see whether I was ticklish mid-flight?“ Yuuri retorted, sneakily letting his hands wander to Phichit's side for a sudden tickling attack. Phichit squeaked, trying to wind out of the tickling trap.

Their banter was interrupted by Guang-Hong, who had been talking to Yuuri before Phichit's speedy descent and who was currently snickering behind his hand. "Anybody ever told you that the two of you are adorable? If I didn't know you are just friends I'd say you are a match made in heaven, given the way you act around each other. It's very entertaining.“

"Ohh, the pun master is back!“ Yuuri remarked with good natured sarcasm. "Match made in heaven – that's a new one.“

Phichit gasped in fake horror. "What do you mean, just a pun? Just when I was about to declare my undying love for you – uff.“ Yuuri cut the start of Phichit's undying love monologue short by a well aimed elbow. Though he would never hurt Phichit and by the grin still plastered to his face he was sure he barely even touched him. Yuuri smiled fondly at his best friend.

That had Guang-Hong laughing out loud. "You act like an old married couple! As fun as it is to watch you two, the sequel will have to wait until I'm back. As I was about to say, Yuuri, just drop by anytime. But for now I must bid you goodbye,“ he informed them, shaking out his wings and getting them ready for flight. They were beautiful – and had grown quite a bit since he had met a certain someone.

"Ohh...meeting him again, aren't we?“ Phichit curiously inquired. "The lion who was captured by a deer?“

Guang-Hong turned a deep shade of red, trying to hide between his wings that were shimmering with a pink hue.

Yuuri knew what Phichit was referring to. Not so long ago Guang-Hong had been on guardian duty on earth. Sensing danger he turned himself into a deer, jumping in front of a car. Said car had done an emergency brake upon seeing the animal jump into the middle of the road. Seconds later the driver had realized that the sudden appearance of the deer had saved his life. An old tree, damaged by too many storms, shivered and hit the road with a loud crack. When the driver had locked eyes with the deer, Guang-Hong had felt it. This driver – Leo, as he soon found out – was his Chosen One.

"Just kidding, Guang-Hong, just kidding! We are happy for you! Aren't we, Yuuri?“ Phichit asked, casually slinging an arm over Guang-Hong's shoulders. "Meeting your Chosen One is rare nowadays. Now go and protect him, I'm sure he's about to wake up soon.“

"Yeah, don't keep him waiting,“ Yuuri added. Only Phichit noticed that Yuuri's smile was slightly pained. They both waved their fellow guardian angel off as he lifted off towards the earth and the one destiny had chosen for him.

As soon as Guang-Hong was out of sight Phichit turned to Yuuri. "You alright? I know it's a tough topic for you.“

"Hm? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.“ Yuuri waved it off. "Just...let's not talk about it, okay?“

They turned and slowly began walking towards the dorms. They had shared a room ever since Phichit came to Caelum, the world of angels. It took some time, getting used to another person around him – after all Yuuri hadn't had a roommate up to that point – but now Yuuri couldn't imagine sharing lodgings with anybody else. Despite their differences they made it work, and Phichit easily seemed to accommodate himself to every reason Yuuri had thought nobody else would want to live with him.

The first years in Caelum Yuuri had been mostly alone.

It wasn't a bad place to be, he had decided after his first few days in – what he learned later people called - heaven. Everything was designed open and wide, pastel colours giving the space an airy feeling. On days when the weather was nice, the sun would shine gently upon the big castle that was the centerpiece of their civilisation up above, the soft wind pushing fluffy clouds around its towers. It was majestic, awe-inspiring, and with each step he took on the great stairs leading to the heavy gate, that awe increased. Sometimes Yuuri just liked to watch this regal building, almost like it had sprung out of a dream. All that was missing was a prince sitting in one of those windows high up above, waiting for their knight in shiny armour to come rescue them.

There were great halls where they all assembled for announcements, training grounds and rows of dorms where angels could rest when their tasks for the day were done. It was peaceful and calm despite the number of angels doing their daily work. Yuuri found calm in their routine.

It was fascinating, really, and in his rare free moments Yuuri just liked to watch the other types of angels. There were engineering angels and constructing angels, their strong wings giving them the ability to carry heavy materials whilst moving around gracefully, placing brick upon brick, building the world Yuuri called home. Yuuri had often compared the little wings sprouting on his back to the sturdy elegance of the wings he saw on their backs. Their wings were made to withstand – Yuuri often wondered if his wings would ever fulfill their purpose - growing to be soft, to act as a cushion between his charges and danger. But then he was scared of it too.

Then there were those everyone called "naturals“ because of their instincts for the nature around them. Those angels guided the sunlight in the morning, sending extra rays down when somebody needed a smile. They made sure the clouds were in the right position before sending down the cooling rain and they guided the winds to safely lead birds over the seas for winter. It was their job to feel the nature around everyone, farming clouds, navigating streams, listening to the stories of the wind, helping to stabilize the balance between nature on earth and its inhabitants.

Their wings were different depending on their speciality. Someone who worked with sun rays had wings that seemed to glow from within as they were able to store the sun's energy in them. The naturals working with the wind had highly sensitive wings – their feathers could detect the slightest change of movement, foretelling the weather and helping them react accordingly.

Yuuri often thought about them when he was grooming his own wings that had stopped growing lately. They were nothing special...just big enough to carry him around.

  
  


"You are zoning out,“ Phichit noted. "Do you need some time in your head or is the outside okay?“

Yuuri hadn't even noticed that he was staring into space, leaving it up to his feet to lead him to the dorms. Like most guardian angels Yuuri and Phichit saved their flying energy for training and for when they were going to earth, although technically only Yuuri was allowed to at the moment. He had completed his training last year and since then daily trips to Earth were a part of his permanent agenda.

Which led to the question of why Phichit had decided to tackle him from the sky earlier.

"I'm good...Wait, didn't you have some news? Or was there another reason you were pouncing me from above?“ Yuuri asked, mentally slapping himself. Sure, Phichit got easily excited, but for him to use his energy searching for Yuuri shortly before their workday started...?

Phichit broke into a smile, his wings magnifying in excitement. "I got it! The permission!!“

Yuuri's eyes went wide. "Wait, really?? Does that mean...?“

Happily, Phichit nodded. "Yup! Starting today, we can go to Earth together because the Elders accepted my request to have you as my tutor!“

Now it was Yuuri's turn to break into a smile. He could spend his workdays with his best friend! He had every confidence Phichit would not disappoint him – he had excelled at training classes, easily advancing to one of the top candidates of his recruit year.

"This will be so amazing!“ Yuuri was really happy. "Just... two things.“

Phichit stopped hopping up and down excitedly, giving Yuuri a quizzical look. This look quickly changed to an irritated one as Yuuri flicked a finger against his shoulder.

"First,“ Yuuri started seriously, "work starts soon so why did you exhaust yourself flying to me from the Elder office? And second...“ Not being able to hold his serious expression he let joy take over his face again, "why the heck didn't you tell me sooner, you goof!“

He pulled Phichit into one of the rare Yuuri-initiated hugs that was promptly reciprocated.

"Love you too, Yuuri. Now let's go rock the Earth, shall we?“

* * *

On Earth Victor sighed as he closed the book he had been trying to read for the last twenty minutes. Focus evaded him and when he tried to start the same page again he decided he needed fresh air.

Book carefully placed on his reading pile, he whistled for his most faithful companion.

"Makkachin!“ he called, steps already taking him to the front door where his dog's leash was hanging on a hook. "Want to join me for a walk?“

As expected his question was answered with a very excited "Woof!“ and a lot of tail wagging and Victor's beloved brown poodle Makkachin joined him by the door.

Leash clipped on, keys, wallet and phone pocketed, Victor left his apartment heading for the little park they had nearby. Makkachin liked to chase the ducks and Victor liked to watch the joy this simple task brought to his furry friend.

His phone chimed, announcing an incoming text. Making sure that Makkachin was still somewhere near him, Victor opened the message. It was from an old friend informing him that everything was settled and that he would spend the next months with him and that he would send him all the details regarding his flight and other such things later.

Victor quickly replied – he was really looking forward to this. Lately his life hadn't been particularly exciting, but he knew that this would change the moment his friend Christophe Giacometti left the airplane. Chris was be sure to bring fun and distraction in his luggage and Victor would welcome the change with open arms.

Little did he know that soon not only his life would change entirely for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2...!  
> A wild Otabek appears!  
> Featuring our guardian angels at work and some serious talk while Victor and Chris settle down in St. Petersburg together.

## Chapter 2

“This is soooo exciting!!“

Phichit had practically dragged Yuuri back to the dorms where, for convenience, a copy of all work rosters were displayed daily, eagerly awaited by angels of all vocations. By searching for your name it showed your work for the day, which hours, which part of the world and potential partners you were working with that day. The dorms weren't the only place they were displayed, but often it was quicker to check there instead of heading to the great assembly halls. Unfortunately, not only Yuuri and Phichit had the idea so there was a lot of fluttering around them as their fellow angels got ready for their day. Excitement was in the air, the prospect and potentials of a fresh day apparent in everyone's posture.

Often you could see when someone had had a rough day though. Yuuri spotted Otabek, a rather sturdy guardian angel, who just fought his way out of the crowd around the roster displays, and who in the last weeks often came home looking rather plucked. Ever since he had met his Chosen One – from what Yuuri had heard a feisty little Russian teenager who, in Otabek's words, ”had way too much anger bottled up inside for his own good“ – Otabek constantly looked tired. Yuuri attributed that to Otabek being one of the most reliable people he had ever met, one who took his job very seriously, no matter how demanding it got. Despite his gloomy look the younger ones looked up to him and often asked him for advice – Otabek always took time for everyone, explaining everything carefully or taking up extra training with new recruits. That and the fact that his ward apparently was quite a handful to look after was quite exhausting, but still he tried to not let it show too openly. Upon seeing Yuuri, he nodded in greeting.

“Good morning, Yuuri,” he said calmly. “On duty today?“

“Hi, Otabek. Yes, just checking where exactly I'm stationed today. Or rather where we will be stationed today,” Yuuri answered, pointing to Phichit who had managed to get to the displays in the meantime, saving Yuuri from having to go through the mass of others checking for the day. Usually Yuuri would screen the lists the evening before, but with Phichit as his new disciple there was a chance his place of action might have changed.

“Oh? You two work together now? Well, it's no wonder, Phichit was doing rather well in training these last weeks. He even managed to take on a human form for a short while I've heard. I figured he'll be allowed on earth soon.“ Otabek scanned the others around them until he had spotted Phichit, nodding to himself.

They all trained their animal forms daily – taking on a human form was way more exhausting and was rarely required. It was a mandatory skill though in order to work on earth – for emergencies. Though those were so rare other angels had started that believe this skill a myth.

Yuuri confirmed with a smile. “Yes, starting today. What about you? St. Petersburg again?“

“No surprise there,” Otabek shrugged. “It's very unlikely they'll move me somewhere else while he is living in St. Petersburg. I don't mind… though a bit less recklessness would suit him. At least daily I save him from breaking his neck, I tell you.“ The slight blush on Otabek's cheeks as he talked about his Chosen One gave him away though – while he was concerned for his ward's safety, he also admired how strong-willed he was, testing his own boundaries even at the risk of getting injured.

Yuuri tried to ignore the knot in his stomach upon the topic of Chosen Ones. He knew the others didn't mean any harm with it – meeting your Chosen One was something big for guardian angels, and whenever somebody found them on earth, news quickly made their round in Caelum.

“You know, hearing those stories really do make me curious. To get even you to your limits he must be pretty something,” he tried to say casually.

“Well,” Otabek coughed. “He is pretty and he is something, so you are not wrong...“

“Yuuri!“ Phichit jumped over, having found what he was looking for and more than ready to get started. “I got our location! And morning, Otabek! You also heading out?“

“You do sound and look excited, Phichit. Congrats on making it to Earth, but don't make it harder on Yuuri here. Earth's different from training.“

“As if I wouldn't know that!“ Phichit chimed in. “Yuuri and I are best friends, but I wouldn't want him to go easy on me when it comes to work. And he knows that. Right, Yuuri?“

“Of course I do. Though I doubt you will give me reason to be in any way disappointed with your performance.“ Yuuri was convinced of Phichit's abilities, and so far had never been given reason to doubt that confidence. People often only saw Phichit's easy-go-lucky outer appearance – but as Phichit had gotten to know Yuuri better, Yuuri had also gotten the privilege of seeing more of the real Phichit, behind all the smiles. He trusted him implicitly.

Otabek chuckled. “Oh boy, in no time you two will be the best guardian angel combo we ever had in Caelum. I give it like two weeks and you'll break a record or something.“ He then started to shake out his wings, getting ready to fly. Like Guang-Hong's they had grown quite a bit since he met his Chosen One and they were an astounding thing of beauty. A soft blue-ish hue accompanied his plumes, and he always made sure to preen them to perfection. Which made the contrast before and after work with his hot-headed ward even more apparent.

“So, where are you two headed?“ Otabek inquired.

Phichit grinned. “Looks like you'll have to endure us a bit longer – Yuuri and I have been stationed in St. Petersburg!“

Yuuri and Otabek sported twin expressions of surprise, but those quickly morphed into happier expressions.

“Well, then it's your lucky day!“ Otabek exclaimed. “Get those wings ready and I'll give you the tour before dropping you off.“

“And this...“ Victor breathed heavily, setting down one of the large suitcases his friend had brought with him. He was seriously considering implementing more push-ups into his daily workout. “This is where you'll be sleeping.“

Victor gestured to the room ahead, which was in fact his guest room. He had tried to make it a bit more homey than the rest of his rather sterile apartment. He had added a few pillows here and there, and a bedspread with the Swiss flag. When buying it on ebay he had thought it would be funny, now he wasn't sure how Chris would take it.

But Chris wouldn't be Chris if he hadn't taken that with one stride.

“Ohhh, mon ami!“ he exclaimed upon seeing the bedcover. “I didn't know we Swiss even followed you in your dreams. Had I known you missed me that much I'd have come sooner. Or would have sent you more of that chocolate you like so much. Or at least would have sent you appropriate photos. Or inappropriate ones, depending on the situation.“

Chris had landed earlier that day, and Victor had insisted on picking him up at the airport. The flight hadn't been too long, but Chris didn't particularly like flights, always saying that the seats definitely weren't made for people his height. He still flashed Victor a toothy smile upon seeing him at the gate, making kissy faces at him. Victor had laughed – Chris had barely set foot in Russia and Victor's heart already felt lighter upon having a friend nearby.

What Chris hadn't expected was that his fake kisses were answered with very enthusiastic dog slobbers – Makkachin was too eager welcoming their guest, so Victor happily let his dog take over the kissing part, laughing as Chris giggled through the dog kisses and failed to keep Makkachin from drooling all over him. That too Chris had taken in one stride – joking that Makkachin was trying to eat him, seeing as he probably still smelled of cat. (They had both agreed that bringing his cat would probably have resulted in disaster – so Duchesse stayed with Chris' parents in Switzerland.)

“So...“ Chris said, putting down the last piece of his luggage and flopping down on the comfy guest bed. “What are our plans for today?“

“Yakov graciously gave me the morning off. But he'd like us both to drop by in the afternoon – he doesn't want any of us to lose too much training time. Though I doubt he will make you do much today. It's probably more to show you around, get you settled in a bit, give you the tour. Most of the others will probably be there too.“

“Sounds fun.“ Chris grinned, lounging on his Swiss bedspread. “How about we leave a bit earlier? I've never been in St. Petersburg. We could have a look around before dropping by practice and afterwards get a bite to eat?“

Now Victor jokingly made a kissing face at Chris. “It's a date, mon ami.“

* * *

“We did it!!“

Yuuri high-fived Phichit enthusiastically. That had been great teamwork!

Just now they had saved a little girl. While her mother had animatedly talked to a friend she hadn't seen in a long time, her little daughter got bored and had wandered off, taking in with big eyes the wonders of St. Petersburg in the snow. Too easily had she been distracted by some pigeons that she chased, laughing madly at their frantic fluttering when she jumped into their midst. So absorbed in her game she hadn't noticed how she had moved closer and closer to some stairs that led to a lower section of the little park they were currently in.

Sensing the danger at the same time, Yuuri and Phichit took off. This was what they were trained for.

With ease Phichit maneuvered around trees, birds and passers-by, Yuuri hot on his heels. In training they often did obstacle courses for this kind of emergency – something Phichit, despite his unconventional flying style, excelled at.

Yuuri noticed this the moment his sense for danger went off. He let Phichit take the lead, trusting him to steer the girl away from the edge – or in the worst case, catch her as she fell. He knew what he had to do. Seeing Phichit dive for the young girl just as her little boot slipped on the ground and she lost her footing, Yuuri aimed for some bushes – time for his specialty: shedding his guardian angel form and working his magic to turn into one of his shrouding forms. 

His favourite was a brown, cuddly poodle, and he often used this form to distract people from danger or cheering them up after they'd closely escaped it. Especially little kids tended to be rather shocked despite the shielding hands of guardian angels around them. Plus, nobody would believe the little girl that she had been floating in mid-air instead of falling – so the moment Phichit stabilized the little girl, Yuuri rushed out in his poodle form, his paws flying over the wet and slippery ground. As soon as he reached his friend and the shocked little kid he grabbed the girl's coat with his teeth, pulling her back to safety.

For a moment the little girl was shocked into silence, but soon there were tears gathering in her eyes as knowledge of what almost had happened settled in. Though nobody but Yuuri could see it, Phichit sat down beside her, gently stroking her hair in a reassuring gesture. Yuuri focused and gently licked the girl's hand, wagging his tail excitedly. That made her laugh and soon she was giggling as she was holding Yuuri's fluffy poodle ears in the air, babbling something about "poofy“.

Yuuri and Phichit exchanged one look and Phichit flew off in the direction of the mother, filling her with the slightest sense of worry for her child. Noticing her child missing, she quickly said goodbye to her friends and seconds later she found her daughter, cradling her into her arms, giving a cry of relief and hastily bringing more distance between them and the stairs.

With one last bark to the waving child in her mother's arms Yuuri had dived back into the bushes, getting back into his normal form of guardian angel. Phichit had joined him seconds later.

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. They had saved her, but close situations like that always had his heart racing. “I'm glad she's alright. Such a sweet little girl!“

Phichit nodded in agreement. “She'll be great. Have you seen her eyes? Still seeing the wonder in every snowflake and joy in every boot print in the snow. I love her already.“

Tunics in order again and ruffled feathers smoothed Yuuri and Phichit took off again. While they were patrolling their area regularly, it was more advisable to return to a more central point a bit higher up – it usually made it easier to navigate to the place of danger more quickly.

They settled on a higher building, watching the people down below, their senses heightened to be able to set out again should danger arise.

“I do like being a guardian angel,“ Phichit said into their silence. “It's not just that we save lives and prevent bad stuff from happening – it's also that you get to see so many different people. And each of them with so many possibilities! That little girl – she might end up an artist. Or a zookeeper, given her love for animals. Or maybe she will even become a professional dog trainer now!“

Letting the wind tousle his hair and his plumes, Phichit let his gaze wander into the distance.

“But it's sad too, isn't it,“ Yuuri added, which earned him a curious, concerned look from Phichit. “I mean...say she does become a zookeeper. It means so many other facets of her will never be seen. She might do some art in her free time...but we will never know if she hadn't been a great or even better...teacher. Or a scientist. Don't get me wrong – whatever she chooses, she will be marvellous. But with each choice, there's a "you“ that vanishes too. A "you“ you could have been. What becomes of all the other "yous“?

“Give me a moment to process that,“ Phichit replied, giving his answer some thought. Questions like that made him wonder just what it must be like in Yuuri's head. He tended to overthink stuff, and while Phichit usually was able to help him get out of swirling thoughts over trivial things, he noticed when it was a topic that was important to Yuuri and had to be taken seriously. Something that couldn't be shaken off with some distraction and a hug or two.

“In a way you are right,“ Phichit conceded. “There is something sad about the fact that so many sides of a person can and never will be fully developed. But I think it's too harsh to say that those other "yous“ just...vanish. Maybe they are just dormant. Take our little girl. Who says she can't discover her love for chemistry in her forties? Her love for dancing when she's in her fifties? Having the choice...and the person itself being the result of those choices is what makes them so special, right? So unpredictable and so alive.“

Phichit scooted closer to Yuuri where they were sitting on the edge of the roof of a building, their legs dangling over the edge.

“Yuuri,“ Phichit said quietly, linking their arms. “Is it because we didn't have that choice?“

Newly born angels didn't get to choose their profession.

Yuuri and Phichit, Guang-Hong and Otabek...like all other angels, were sorted into the different groups of angels depending on their qualification, their character and personality and by the wings sprouting on their backs. This decision was made by the Elders – Yuuri didn't know much about them. In fact he had seen them exactly once, on the day he had woken up in Caelum. His wings had still been weak as he had extended them for the first time, yet he had marvelled at them in wonder, touching the soft feathers carefully.

Seconds later he had noticed the upper league known as the Elders – not that he knew them by that name at that time. All he remembered were flowy robes, intricately decorated, and those with long hair having their hair braided in styles that you could only describe as artistic and insanely beautiful. But their wings...!

It was their wings that caught Yuuri's attention most of all. While his were rather small theirs were big – some even sported several pairs of wings on their back. They were shimmering, often surrounding their bearer in a kind of feathery halo. Yuuri had never seen such wings ever again.

They were the ones to check every new angel and depending on their verdict, representatives of each category of angels would come and get their newest member. This was when Yuuri had met Yuuko the first time. She had been the one to welcome Yuuri into Caelum with a gentle smile and soft words.

Yuuri shook his head – he would not think of that! He had sworn to himself that it was better to let some things rest, to move forward. Her picture still haunted him every time the topic of Chosen Ones came up. For now he pushed her image into the back of his mind.

“No...?“ Phichit inquired upon seeing Yuuri shake his head.

“No, I mean...yes...a bit? I don't really know. But I like your idea of all those other facets of a person not dying, but just staying dormant. Like a bear in winter, all cozy and bundled up. They are not alone because there's many of them who didn't make it to the final ‘you.’“

Phichit rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

“Maybe that's why people seek companionship. Because the ‘you’ that finally makes it is rather lonely in comparison. In that regard I'm happy we didn't get a choice. If we both had had one...who knows whether we would have met.“

“Me too. I'm glad we are in this together.“

“And together we'll stay. Promise.“

Yuuri squeezed Phichit's hand. Sometimes no more words were needed.

* * *

“...and this little rage monster is Yuri! The first time you hear him swearing you'll be glad you don't know any Russian,“ Victor concluded his little introduction round.

The Russian skating team had assembled to greet their new temporary rink mate. Mila had hugged Chris immediately, saying that while Russia may be cold she always made sure her welcomes were warm.

Georgi and Chris had hit right off when Chris had casually remarked how much he had loved the passion Georgi had put into his latest free skate performance and what a marvellous job his costume designer had done.

Yakov had greeted Chris with a heavy hand on one shoulder, the other being used to almost crush Chris' hand in the firmest handshake he'd ever experienced. Said handshake had come with a warning that he wouldn't go easy on him just because he was their guest for a couple of months. Then he had tried to make a pun about training on weekdays – though in his training there obviously weren't any weak days – which had his whole team groaning. Chris had won him over by winking and telling him that this was a good one.

Victor was relieved that introducing Chris to the others went so smoothly – and that for now his friend was holding off the adult jokes. After all with Yurio there was a minor present and Chris knew when he didn't have the right audience.

“He doesn't really seem to like me,“ Chris remarked. Yuri only scoffed and gathered his stuff, getting ready to leave. Mila quickly excused herself too, having promised Yuri a ride home.

“Oh no, don't take that personally,“ Yakov explained. “He's had a rough day. His mind was settled on a certain combination of jumps and no matter what he tried he couldn't get it to work today. Sometimes you wonder why he hasn't broken his neck yet. But at least he's seen some sense now, calling it a day before injuring himself.“

Victor joined in. “Yuri is like that. He can be grumpy but he is a hard worker like the rest of us.“

Yakov coughed and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "most of you“ while giving Victor one of his looks that plainly said that he hadn't been happy with Victor's performances lately.

“Alright, you two, off you go. Tomorrow I want you here bright and early and focused on your goals. Is that understood?“

“Yes, Sir!“ Chris grinned, mock-saluting. Victor hesitated a moment before joining Chris in his silly pose.

Yakov rolled his eyes. He hoped that allowing Victor's friend to come to Russia as a temporary rinkmate had really been a good idea. But he saw his super skater faltering in his passion and was willing to try anything to get him back in the game.

Victor and Chris decided that they were allowed to sin one last time before Yakov would probably drill them ‘til their feet were sore and their shirts soaked through with sweat. They ordered pizza, reminiscing in old tournaments and shared experiences, joking and laughing until late. They shared an easy companionship – having met at several competitions they had known each other for years, building a steady friendship. Victor appreciated the support he got from his Russian fellow skaters, but Chris' presence was like fresh air in a stiff routine. For the first time in ages he was actually looking forward to practice tomorrow.

“Ah, look at the time! We should get some sleep or we'll regret it tomorrow.“ Chris yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

Victor glanced at the time and then looked at Makkachin at his feet. His beloved poodle gave a low whine.

“I need to take Makkachin out real quick. We won't take long, so you can go to sleep now. You must be tired after today,“ Victor offered. Upon getting up, Makkachin became super excited and dashed to the door.

Chris also got up. “Are you sure? Want me to come?“

Victor shook his head no. “We always do our daily walk in the evening. We'll be back before you know it.“

As Chris got ready to crawl under the covers, Victor quickly donned his coat and boots and let himself out, Makkachin happily woofing at his feet. Gesturing Makkachin to be quiet, they left the building.

* * *

Yuuri and Phichit were about to call it a day and were getting ready to fly home. They had agreed to meet with Otabek and go back together, but before they could make their way to the meeting point, all of Yuuri's danger senses went off.

Phichit next to him also stilled.

“Something's about to happen,“ Yuuri felt it. He felt it with his whole body and in the tips of his feathers. "Something bad.“

Phichit nodded. “Let's hurry.“

Wordlessly they took off in the direction of a small park near where a certain silver-haired skating legend was now sharing lodgings with his old friend.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 -   
> where danger leads to a fateful encounter and stories of the past are shared in the dark

## Chapter 3

Victor buried his hands deep in his pockets, watching his breath making little white clouds in front of him. It was cold and getting colder by the minute – for a moment Victor envied Makkachin’s fur. His beloved poodle didn't seem to notice the low temperatures, animatedly sniffing his way through some bushes, the snow crunching softly under fluffy paws.

Letting Makkachin explore his favourite trees in the park, Victor sank deeper and deeper into his thoughts. The light feeling he had after dinner with Chris was slowly fading, making place for the heavier thoughts that tended to haunt him at night. Unless training managed to tire him out so that the moment he touched his pillow he was out like a light, thoughts were lurking in the dark, waiting for him to let his guard down and using any moment of potential weakness to infiltrate his thinking, his mind and his sleep. Would it be any better tomorrow? Would the presence of a friend be enough to help him shake off that lingering feeling of self-doubt? Whatever he did, Victor lately felt that he was losing his footing – both on the ice and metaphorically speaking, on life. What was it that had driven him onto the ice?

Somewhere along the road he had felt like losing his passion, that mental image in his mind that helped him embody what he wanted to portray on the ice. He felt empty and without purpose. He already won several gold medals – one or two more wouldn't make a difference.

A low growl was what had Victor snap back into reality, momentarily putting a stop to the swirling thoughts that had already begun to engulf him again. Makkachin not far from him had gone rigid – paws clawing into the frozen ground, fur standing on end. His dog's focus was somewhere between the trees, but Victor couldn't make out any shapes in the dark.

"Makkachin,“ Victor quietly said, trying to stay calm. What Victor had quickly learned after becoming a dog dad was that his poodle was an excellent judge of character. While he had taken warmly to his rinkmates and didn't let Yakov's scoffs dampen his mood, Makkachin always showed when something was off. Once Makkachin had barked at a new employee at the rink, almost snarling at him despite never having met him before. It turned out that man had had a previous conviction for stalking – Victor was glad he had trusted his dog's instincts and had declined said employee's offer of getting coffee some time.

"Makkachin, what is it?“ Victor asked as a feeling of uneasiness settled into his stomach. "Let's go home.“

"What, already leaving, beautiful?“

A deep voice could be heard in the dark. Victor instantly focused on the direction it was coming from, finally being able to make out two figures as they walked out from the trees and came into the light of the streetlamp that Victor was standing close to.

Makkachin was still on high alert. Not leaving the two men out of his sight he slowly moved to his master's side. Seeing him like this you wouldn't think that this was the same dog that earlier had wriggled on his back in between Chris and his owner, demanding double belly rubs, tail wagging so excitedly it had made a loud thump every time it hit the floor.

That tail certainly was not moving now – this was a dog ready to protect.

"Actually, we are leaving. Goodbye.“ Victor saw it best to leave that situation as quickly as possible. One of those men was swaying slightly and the other was clutching a bottle in his hand. And from what Victor could see it wasn't water.

"Don't be such a spoilsport. Come have a drink with us!“ the swaying one suggested. Victor noticed he had a bag with him. Judging by the clinking sound coming from it they weren't on their first bottle.

"Yeah, drink with us!“ the other joined in. "Look at you, out at this time. You must be cold. This'll warm you up!“ Tilting his bottle ever so slightly he took a couple of steps towards Victor. Either he was too dumb to notice the growling dog at Victor's feet or he was too drunk to notice. Maybe even both.

"No. We are leaving.“

Just as Victor was about to turn around to leave, Makkachin decided that the strange man had come one step too close to his owner. He jumped forwards, barking and snarling – he was making it very clear that these men were not allowed any nearer.

While Makkachin didn't even come close enough to do any harm, the drunkard was pretty startled, dropping his alcohol. The bit that had been left in the bottle was slowly seeping into the snow.

"What...?! Look at what your stupid dog did!! That was expensive, you know?! Your dog, so you will pay me for it!“

"For an almost empty bottle?“ Victor scoffed. "I don't think so. My dog didn't do anything to you. Plus your pal there still seems pretty well stocked. We are going.“

Turning on his heel, whistling to get Makkachin's attention, Victor put his back to the two drunks. Which was when all hell went loose.

Victor only heard a scream. Apparently both men had lost their last shred of common sense and they had started an attack. They seemed determined that Victor had to pay, either with money or with some pounding.

Makkachin instantly leapt at the first one, sinking his teeth into the man's long coat and dragging him away from Victor.

But the second man was still advancing and he was bulkier than Victor had assumed. Before Victor could get into a fighting stance himself though, another brown dog came flying out of the bushes. The little body collided with the drunk, effectively knocking the breath out of him. In an instant the little brown dog shook off the impact, placing itself between Victor and his attacker.

The man looked dumbfounded for a moment, but instead of seeing reason he only seemed to get angrier.

And then – out of the blue – a branch was cracking in one of the trees above them and suddenly pine cones were raining down on the man, preventing him from getting up quickly. Upon having gathered his senses enough to pick himself up, the unknown dog nonchalantly kicked one of the pine cones under his feet, causing him to ungraciously land on his butt again.

Victor could only stare. He heard some rustling up above. A bushy tail was quickly hiding behind a tree. A squirrel...?

A loud barking had Victor snapping back. Makkachin had successfully managed to drive the second man away, and the other was still stunned on the ground. This was his chance.

"Makkachin, quick!“

Fast as he could Victor ran through the semi-dark park, his features in between shock and relief only illuminated whenever he and his canine companions passed under a streetlight.

At a safe distance Victor allowed himself to stop, breathing heavily.

He concentrated on his breathing for a bit before he allowed himself to take in his surroundings. Makkachin was at his feet, back to his old poodle self. Quickly Victor knelt down, checking over his friend.

"Are you hurt? Makkachin, are you hurt?“ Victor repeated again and again while checking his dog for any injuries. But Makkachin was happily wagging his tail, giving Victor an encouraging bark.

"Thank God...“ Relieved, Victor sat back on his heels. Then he noticed that his little saviour from before was still with him, looking intently in the direction they had come from as if scouting the area.

"Hey there, little one,“ Victor engaged a conversation. "Hey you. You saved me, you know that? Thank you. Thank you so much.“

The dog's ear twitched as it finally turned around to face Victor for the first time.

And instantly stilled.

Victor carefully scooted closer, holding out a hand. "Hey there, don't be scared. You were so brave. I just want to make sure you are not hurt.“

The dog still didn't move and instead was staring at him wide-eyed.

A sudden noise had Victor whipping around, still hyper-aware of what he had just escaped. But when he turned around all he could see was a squirrel, nervously climbing through some branches, going back and forth.

When Victor turned back the little brown dog was gone.

* * *

"Yuuri! Yuuri, are you alright?“ Phichit's voice was filled with worry as he hurried to his friend's side.

Yuuri was sitting on the ground, his eyes still wide and fixed on Victor, who was now calling for the little dog. But no matter how much he looked around he couldn't find it anymore.

"Yuuri, what happened? He almost saw you, that was really really close!“ Kneeling by Yuuri's side he checked him over, but Phichit couldn't find any injuries that would have caused him to suddenly lose the grip on his shrouding form.

There was a reason they chose to transform while being hidden. Not only would it look very suspicious if a poodle, a squirrel or any other animal would suddenly pop into existence seemingly out of nowhere, but the transition itself was a passage between their world and the human world. As guardian angels transcended from one world to another, it physically created a small hole in between those two realities, briefly connecting them both.

The problem was that during this split second they became visible. And if somebody was looking closely and was rather perceptive they would be able to see a guardian angel as they transformed into one of their animal forms or as said form dissolved. It was the first thing they were warned about in practice – to never let humans see you, to never give away that you were a guardian angel. If you did...well, there were consequences. Not so nice consequences.

So when Phichit had seen Yuuri in what could only be described a state of shock, he reacted instantly, creating a temporary distraction. He hadn't meant to scare the poor guy after what he had just been through, but Phichit figured that a little scare was better than what would have happened to Yuuri if he had been found out. The distraction had worked and the man had been looking the other way as Yuuri's grip on his shrouding form faltered and he transformed back.

But usually Yuuri was overly careful when it came to working his magic. So what had happened to make him lose his countenance?

Yuuri was still sitting on the floor, staring at the silver-haired man who seemed to consider whether he should leave or look for the dog a bit longer.

"Phichit...“ Yuuri's voice was shaking. With trembling hands he grasped Phichit's arm. "It's Him.“ He finally managed to tear his eyes away from the man they had just saved, looking at his friend. "He's my Chosen One.“

Phichit's eyes went wide. "What...? Are you sure?“

Yuuri seemed transfixed on his Chosen One again. "His name is Victor.“

"How do you...oh.“

That's how Yuuri knew. The only way he could know. How he knew the name of somebody he had just seen for the first time. This man – Victor – really was Yuuri's Chosen One.

"Yuuri, what do we do now?“ Phichit was at a loss. He didn't have any experience with Chosen Ones and only knew that for some reason Yuuri avoided the topic, sometimes even seemed to be afraid of it. Yuuri always was the calmer one of them, the one who had a backup plan for his backup plan. But right now Yuuri seemed too shaken to the core to be able to do anything. Would he be able to fly? What about his wings? Guang-Hong's and Otabek's wings had changed after they had met their Chosen Ones – would that change be instant?

...Otabek. They had been supposed to meet him not long ago to go back to Caelum together. Maybe he was still nearby?

Phichit looked at the little pouch that accessorized his tunic. Guardian angels didn't take a lot with them as it made transitions harder – plus they never needed much. But on Yuuri's insistence (and Otabek seconding him) Phichit had taken a distress sphere with him. With nimble fingers he got the tiny shimmering globe out of his pouch. Once activated it would shine a light on his location, alerting any other angels nearby and calling for help. Yuuri had wanted him to take it in case they got separated. After all, this had been Phichit's first day on earth.

Maybe this had been Yuuri's backup plan. A plan for the biggest of "what-ifs“ - what if one of them actually met their soulmate on the cold streets of St. Petersburg.

Without any more hesitation Phichit pressed the distress sphere close to his heart before releasing it into the air. The tiny ball began shining more and more as it ascended.

And luck was on their side. It didn't take long and Phichit saw Otabek's graceful wings cutting through the air as he hurried to their assistance.

Yuuri was standing now, clinging to his best friend's arm. But he still looked into the direction his Victor had disappeared, as if he was torn between following him and fleeing the scene.

Otabek landed in front of them, despite his long day still light on his feet. "What happened? Are you alright? I saw your distress call.“

"I'm alright,“ Phichit quickly assured him. "And we are not hurt. Physically not, at least. But Yuuri...“

"Yuuri?" Otabek asked. "Yuuri, what's wrong?“ He bent down to be able to look Yuuri into the eyes.

"We have to follow him.“ Yuuri's voice was steadier now.

"Who?“

"Victor, we have to follow Victor,“ Yuuri's tone sounded worried now. "What if something happens again?“

"Otabek,“ Phichit said, trying to stay calm. "I think Yuuri has just met his Chosen One. What do we do?“

Otabek stiffened for a moment, but quickly assessed the situation and took the lead. "We can do this. He is more shaken than anyone else I know having met their soulmate, but this might be due to the circumstances. You can tell me everything on our way back.“

Trying to get Yuuri's attention he asked: "Yuuri? Are you fit to fly?“

Yuuri only nodded. "We have to follow him.“

Phichit looked rather helpless, looking in between his distressed best friend and Otabek, who gently nodded at Yuuri.

"It's okay. We will follow him now, the three of us. We will make sure he gets home safely and then we will get you back to Caelum. Meeting your Chosen One is a lot to take in.“

Yuuri clutched Phichit's hand. After a reassuring squeeze they took off, Otabek a silent presence on Yuuri's other side.

Yuuri seemed to know where his Chosen One had gone and led the way. Apparently his home wasn't far from the little park they had found him in. They easily located him and Yuuri held closer to Phichit upon seeing the man – Victor – again.

They hovered in the air, watching as Victor finished the last steps to his home. As soon as he had turned the key inside the keyhole, letting his poodle and himself inside, Yuuri let out a shaky breath of relief. Sure, there were dangers inside too, but those men couldn't hurt his Victor anymore. He was safe for now.

"Do you feel better now, Yuuri?" Otabek inquired, a gentle look on his face. This was the look of someone who knew exactly what it was like, watching your special someone narrowly escape danger.

"Yeah,“ Yuuri breathed quietly. "Better now.“

"Then it's time to get you two home. Come on.“

On the way back to Caelum Phichit filled Otabek in. He listened quietly.

When Phichit had finished Otabek had ruffled both his and Yuuri's hair. "It'll be alright. Everything will be alright. I promise.“

* * *

If you asked Yuuri to recall that evening he would always say that it had passed in a blur. He remembered locking eyes with the man he had just saved and the world seemed to stop around him. A name came to his mind and he knew that he had to protect this man – Victor – with all his might.

The moment he realized that this was what others had described when having met their Chosen Ones, panic had settled in. Memories of Yuuko had flooded him. That sweet, caring and bright angel with the gleeful smile, who had offered Yuuri a guiding hand. Who had been the first person Yuuri had trusted in Caelum. And who had found her soulmate and not much later had suddenly disappeared from one day to the next.

Yuuri had been searching for her everywhere, asked everyone. But no matter what he did she couldn't be found again. She had disappeared without a trace, leaving Yuuri alone in a world mostly unknown to him. Yuuri was sure of it. Finding your Chosen One wasn't as rosy as everyone made it out to be – there had to be more to it.

All these thoughts that had passed his mind over the years again and again had lessened when Phichit came along and became the second person Yuuri would implicitly trust. But the moment he looked into the bright blue eyes of the man in front of him, worry apparent in his face, they all came rushing back with an intensity that Yuuri had never experienced before.

Yuuri didn't know whether it was shock or not, but the next moment he wasn't a poodle anymore, he was in his guardian angel form again, Phichit worrying by his side. He couldn't really remember much else but the overwhelming impulse of making sure that Victor was safe and sound and at the same time being insanely scared of that new feeling. He was sure he saw Otabek too – how had he found them? - but was too mentally drained to find out where he had come from. 

His wings felt weird.

* * *

When he woke up he was in his room. It was dark, so it was probably still night for angels in their roster.

Yuuri was surprised to see Phichit settled next to him in his bed. To not disturb their feathers or put too much pressure on their sensitive wings most angels slept curled up on their sides, their wings engulfing them like a blanket. Phichit's wings made for a rather short blanket, so Yuuri could see the even rise and fall as his friend slept soundly. Phichit had his own bed, but Yuuri was grateful for the closeness of a friend right now.

Carefully Yuuri sat up. His wings felt off somehow, definitely not what he was used to and definitely too distracting to sleep. Sitting in the dark, carefully combing his fingers through his feathers in a soothing motion, Yuuri let the knowledge of what happened settle in.

He had met his Chosen One. The day he had been waiting for and had been dreading at the same time. Victor. His Chosen One was a young man with silver hair and the bluest of eyes. He had a poodle and was compassionate. Even having narrowly escaped danger himself he was worried about his pet. And about Yuuri. He had cared about Yuuri.

He must have made a distressed sound because there was a ruffle of feathers and Phichit was sitting up. Apparently he hadn't slept as soundly as Yuuri had thought.

"Yuuri...?" he asked sleepily into the darkness. There was only a very faint light coming in through the window, allowing him to make out Yuuri's shape. "Are you alright?“

Yuuri laughed quietly. "I don't even know.“ He abandoned his wings for now, pulling his knees to his chest. Next to him Phichit was sitting up properly too, scooting closer to his best friend.

"Still, you seem more like yourself now. That's good, you had me worried.“

"I'm sorry.“

"No, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong.“

"Thank you for helping me out, Phichit. You really saved me.“

Phichit shook his head. "You'd have done the same for me. Don't mention it.“

Yuuri gave a long sigh. "You know...“ he started, looking at Phichit who was sitting across him cross-legged. "I'm scared. Phichit, I'm really, really scared.“ He tried to control his breathing and not let his voice shake too much as Phichit took one of his hands that were digging into his knees.

"I know you don't like the topic of Chosen Ones, Yuuri. And I might not the best option to discuss it with either. But I can always offer an ear to listen. And if you'd rather talk to Otabek or Guang-Hong, I bet they would gladly answer all questions you have. Knowing what's happening would maybe make it easier for you...?" Phichit suggested. He knew that Yuuri's favourite plan of attack was usually to push away things he didn't like – but when that didn't work out he armed himself with knowledge and as much information as he could, ready to tackle whatever he was facing. All or nothing.

Yuuri wasn't sure what to do. But maybe Phichit was right. He had carried that weight with him for a long time – and it wasn't like he could go back now. He had met Victor and already he could feel the need to watch over him and make sure that he stayed safe. There was no going back – so going forward was the only option left.

"Did I ever tell you about Yuuko?" Yuuri quietly said.

Phichit shook his head no. "I don't know her. Who is she?“

"Well, she is...was...a guardian angel, just like us. She was the one to welcome me after I had been announced a guardian angel. Being near her was easy and everybody liked her.

“Her biggest dream was to meet her Chosen One. Often she'd come up with yet another scenario of how they would meet. Some of those were rather...spectacular. One of them even involved fireworks.“

Yuuri smiled into the darkness. He missed her.

"She sounds like a fun person,“ Phichit agreed. "I bet I would have liked her.“

"Oh, you would have. The two of you probably would have made a chaos combo though.“

Jokingly Phichit bopped Yuuri's knee with his free hand.

"What happened...?" Phichit inquired quietly.

"One day...“ Yuuri continued his story. "She got what she wished for. She had finally met her soulmate. His name was Takeshi, she excitedly told me. She had saved him from drowning. Apparently there was a sea where he lived and he had overestimated his powers while swimming. Yuuko turned into a dolphin, coming to his aid. She carried him to the shore on his back. There they locked eyes and she knew it was him. She seemed to glow and I was so happy for her.“

Yuuri didn't let go of Phichit's hand as he went on with the story.

"But then one day she just disappeared. I saw her waving to me as she descended to earth – I was still in training back then and wasn't allowed on earth yet. She smiled and her rosy wings carried her off. This was the last time I saw her.

“I don't know what happened. I tried everything to find out. Asked everyone. When I asked at the assembly hall because she had yet to turn up they just....looked at me with that funny expression. And that's when I knew something had happened.

“I didn't really have any friends besides Yuuko at that time, so I focused solely on her disappearance. I found some clues – old stories and hushed whispers – but that was it. It feels like I failed her, you know?“

"Yuuri...“

"All I know is that it happened shortly after she met her Chosen One. Some rumours I heard said that now and then a guardian angel who met their Chosen One disappears, but nobody seems to know what exactly happens to the ones that vanish.“

"That must have been scary...to be suddenly alone and not having anyone to take your worry for your friend seriously. I'm sorry, Yuuri. Both for your loss and for what you had to go through.“ Phichit had listened quietly. Hearing Yuuri's story it made sense now why he had always avoided the topic of Chosen Ones. Each time it came up it must have reminded him of his friend – and the loss and loneliness that came with her disappearance.

"Thank you...“ Yuuri mumbled. "It got better after a while. I tried to move on. Tried talking to others more. I met you, which helped tremendously.“

"Always glad to be of service.“ Phichit smiled into the dark.

"But I'm still scared. Of finding out what really happened to her now that I've met my soulmate. Of my disappearance causing the same distress to somebody else that her vanishing did to me.“

"Yuuri, you will be fine. You won't disappear. And if you do you can bet I'll be there right by your side. You won't be alone if we disappear together.“

Yuuri laughed quietly. "You can't know that. I… we don't even know what happened back then.“

"Maybe we don't know,“ Phichit conceded. "But I don't have to. If it makes you scared it is to be taken seriously. If my presence helps with that fear I won't leave your side. Easy as that. I promise.“

For a moment there was silence between them. Yuuri was relieved that he got the whole thing with Yuuko off his chest, and Phichit was glad Yuuri seemed to feel better now after their talk in the dark.

"You know, I really do feel better now. Thank you for listening.“

"You are welcome. You think you'll be able to sleep some more?“

Yuuri nodded. "Stay?“

"Of course. I promised, didn't I?“

They settled down again, getting comfy in Yuuri's narrow bed as best as they could.

"You know what, Phichit?“

"Hm...?“ He yawned, the day catching up with him again.

"I promise you the same.“

They fell asleep with their pinky fingers still intertwined.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's candlelight breakfasts, a dog full of mud and a chance meeting at Victor's front door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for some Yuuri angel art! <3

## Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good morning, sunshine!“

Chris was casually leaning in the doorway to Victor's bedroom, wearing only a white tank top and boxers with little hearts on them. It was apparent that within not even 24 hours he was at ease in his new temporary home.

Victor groggily sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Makkachin, who had been allowed on the bed for once, sat up yawning before happily jumping down to greet Chris.

"What time is it?“

"It's six in the morning, my dear, and if you don't plan to invite me to join you in bed, I suggest you get up. I'm making breakfast – my special pancake recipe. But they only taste good while hot, so you better get your cute butt to the kitchen in time.“ Chris actually winked before aiming for the kitchen, Makkachin hot on his heels. Kitchen always meant a chance for food and Makkachin wasn't picky when it came to who was filling his bowl.

Victor looked a bit dumbfounded to where Chris had disappeared. Right, he had a flatmate now. A flatmate who apparently was able to cook properly. Stretching leisurely Victor left his warm blanket cocoon and got up. Opening the curtains he looked outside – it was still so early and with barely anyone awake St. Petersburg looked so peaceful.

Memories of last night came floating back to him, the momentary panic he had felt then being the exact opposite of the calmness of this morning. Not being able to find the fluffy brown dog who had so bravely protected him from the drunkard Victor had decided that it was too dangerous to stay out longer. The men might still have been coming after him. Hoping the dog had run to a safe space he and Makkachin had almost jogged home. Quietly he had let them in, crawling under the covers and allowing Makkachin in his bed too. The soft fur under his hands had given him a feeling of safety as he had drifted off to sleep.

"There you are!" Chris greeted him upon entering the kitchen. He was balancing two plates which he maneuvered to the table, Makkachin woofing excitedly between his leg. "I must say, having a dog around isn't too different from a cat when you carry food. Careful, Makkachin, watch your paws!“

Two steaming mugs of coffee were already on the table and Chris had even found cutlery and had attempted to decorate the table a bit.

"What are the candles doing on the table?" Victor asked warily.

“Initially I wanted to put flowers of the table, but I couldn't find any. So I figured in a pinch, candles would do too. Voilà! Breakfast is served!" Chris announced as he set down the plates.

"Thanks,“ Victor said, taking his place and digging in. "Ohh, these are delicious! I must say, I only ever heard of candlelight dinners, never of candlelight breakfasts. Are you trying to seduce me, Giacometti?“

Chris blew a kiss to him, sipping his coffee. "Mon ami, if I was trying to seduce you, you wouldn't have to ask whether I was doing it. Plus the candles aren't even lighted. And as much as I like you, I think we make way more awesome friends than lovers, don't you think?“

Victor could only nod around another bite of his pancakes. He'd have to train extra hard making up for this breakfast treat.

"Plus, I'm a big believer in the universe. If we were destined to be soulmates we'd know by now, n'est pas? And I wouldn't have woken up wearing any underwear.“

Victor almost spat out his coffee. "Well, I am VERY grateful you took it upon yourself to don underwear, thank you very much.“

"As if you wouldn't show what you've been given if you were to meet your soulmate. And if you weren't considering it before, you should now! Old Giacometti wisdom. Naked is always better.“

That had Victor raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "And just how old is that wisdom?“

Chris grinned. "As old as that pancake recipe, which my grandfather came up with while cooking nakedly for my grandmother. Now eat up, or we'll be late.“

Victor laughed. "Aye aye!“

* * *

Anxiously Yuuri had waited for Victor to leave his flat this morning. He had been torn – technically he had the ability to go inside the flat, guarding him inside too, but it still felt too fresh and too invading. Instead he had waited outside, perched up a tree and not letting the front door out of his sight.

He had woken up a few hours after his nightly talk with Phichit. While he still felt uneasy about this whole Chosen One thing, he had felt more confident to tackle it now. On their way to earth he shyly had asked Otabek a few questions that had been on the tip of his tongue since waking up. Otabek only had smiled gently and had answered each of Yuuri's questions to the best of his knowledge.

They were lucky too – the Elders had allowed Phichit to stay with Yuuri despite the new circumstances. They had acknowledged Phichit's quick thinking in helping his friend in such a situation and found him competent enough to act on his own when Yuuri was with his Chosen One. Phichit had been overjoyed – he was still worried about Yuuri and stayed closer to him than usual. Yuuri thought that it was probably his way of trying to reassure him and Yuuri was very grateful for it. Though Yuuri did insist that Phichit take at least another distress sphere with him. He had agreed after he saw Otabek slipping one into Yuuri's pouch too.

They had agreed that Phichit would be on patrolling while Yuuri was with Victor. After all, St. Petersburg had more people than just one person.

Yuuri's waiting was rewarded soon. The door opened and his Victor stepped out. There was another man with him which had Yuuri go still for a moment, but the two were laughing and bantering, so he calmed down quickly. Maybe Victor had called a friend after what had happened last night. The poodle Yuuri had seen yesterday was with them too, running a few steps ahead as if to tell them they were late.

Yuuri spread his wings – they had already begun to grow – and fluttered down to his soulmate, gently hugging him from behind. Safe in the knowledge that Victor couldn't see or feel him he breathed a kiss on his cheek. "I hope you will have a great day.“

Next to Victor Chris couldn't help but notice the big smile on his friend's face. "I didn't know my pancakes were able to create such big smiles. Or did something else happen?“

Victor just laughed, as he started a light jog so that they would still be in time. "Nothing,“ he said. "Just have the feeling that today is going to be a really good day.“

  
  


And it was.

Yuuri was pleasantly surprised when they arrived at their destination and saw Otabek sitting on the railing, watching a young blond skater with a fond expression. Making sure his ward was safe chatting with a red-haired woman he flew over.

"Otabek!" he called, waving hello.

"Yo,“ Otabek greeted back. "You guys are late.“

"Wait,“ Yuuri was confused. "How did you know I was going to be here?“

Otabek nodded towards Victor. "I've seen him before. He and my Chosen One get along well, even though my Yuri would rather swallow his tongue than admit it out loud.“

For a moment puzzled about the name Yuuri quickly realized that Otabek's ward had the same name as him. He quickly spotted the only teenager in the group. Determination was set in his eyes as he was warming up in circles on the ice.

"That's him?" Yuuri asked to make sure. Otabek nodded. "He looks cute.“

  


That had Otabek laugh. "You are lucky he can't hear us or he'd have ripped your head off for this. I swear, he's a tiger trapped in a kitten's body. And here we go again – excuse me one moment!“

Otabek pushed himself off the rail, and with one fluid motion caught Yuri's head before it hit the ice. Yuri grumbled and got up again – unhurt but for his pride. Otabek smiled fondly at him before going back to Yuuri.

"Yours is a skater too. A really good one, I might add. Be on lookout when they jump, but otherwise they are all remarkably safe on their feet.“

Yuuri nodded, but Otabek didn't see it as he was dashing out again preventing his Chosen One to hit the ice once more. He only heard his mumbled "Typical Tuesday...“ before Yuuri happily settled by Victor's side again, watching him tie up his own skates.

Yuuri and Otabek easily fell into a rhythm. Having their wards in one place often allowed them to split their duties, for example when one of them was just watching as the other performed. Knowing another guardian angel was nearby gave them a better feeling when they left for short periods of time, meeting up with Phichit for patrolling or giving the other a much needed break. Before the week was over the three of them were like a well-oiled machine. And with each passing day that unsettling feeling in Yuuri's stomach that had begun the day he had met Victor seemed to disappear a bit more.

Until that fateful Saturday that would put Yuuri's nerves to the test.

The day had started normally – Yuuri now dared to go closer to Victor's flat. He enjoyed listening to the conversations he had with his friend Chris. It reminded him of how Phichit interacted with him.

If Yuuri was honest he was missing his friend. As promised Phichit still spent every free minute by his side, wanting to know details and checking every so often that yes, in case of any problem Yuuri would immediately call him for help. But it wasn't the same as working together. Yuuri resolved that the next quiet day, he'd ask Phichit to hang out with him – no work, just them enjoying each other's company.

Morning practice had been normal too – he hadn't met Otabek that day, but it wasn't like their Chosen Ones were all living on the same clock. More than once Otabek had complained about late night gaming sessions. Yuri had come in late, so maybe that was the reason. Or something else had required his attention. All too well Yuuri knew the feeling of looming danger, requiring an angel to dash out to prevent the worst. Yuuri decided to have an extra eye on his friend's charge in the meantime, but today he was safer on his feet than usual, landing all of his jumps perfectly.

The problems started when Victor and Chris left the rink, ready to enjoy one of their rare free afternoons. Yakov was pleased with them and seeing as they really had worked hard, had rewarded them with some free time. Absorbed in their talk about potential pastimes to make the most of the day, they weren't paying too much attention to their surroundings. And Yuuri felt danger coming from the crossroads up ahead.

Quickly he located something to hide, diving behind a letter box. Not the best hiding spot, but better than nothing. He concentrated on his magic, transforming himself into his most beloved shrouding form. Seconds later Yuuri dashed out as a poodle, running as fast as his paws would carry him, towards Victor.

"I would suggest the cinema, but I doubt they'll have subtitles. You picked up some Russian, but I doubt it's that good yet,“ Victor joked, shooting down Chris' latest idea because of the language barrier.

"What about some sightseeing then? I promised my mother pictures and so far she only has seen your kitchen and the rink and....whoa!!“

Chris side-stepped as a brown poodle, a bit smaller than Makkachin, raced through his legs, jumping up Victor's legs and barking excitedly. They both stopped, confused. "Are you some kind of dog magnet?" Chris asked. "It seems to like you.“ Chris crouched down to get a better look at their sudden companion. "It's cute though. Looks a bit like Makkachin, just one size smaller.“

The moment Victor crouched down too a car dashed past them, way too fast for the city's speed limit. Half-melted, muddy snow was spraying everywhere, coating Victor and Yuuri in cloggy, disgusting rain. Chris – lucky bastard – was shielded by Victor.

"Eww,“ Victor said disgusted, wiping his gloved hands over his cheeks. It was only smearing the mud, making it worse. Yuuri at his feet was coated in soggy, brown snow too, but he had done it – saved Victor from getting hit by that speeding car. A bit of splash water was a small price to pay. He panted happily.

"You okay, Victor?" Chris asked worriedly. "That car was way too fast...idiot driver.“

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay,“ Victor calmed him down. "Just got an unwanted and rather disgusting shower.“ Then his features lightened up as he snatched up a rather surprised Yuuri, cuddling him close to his chest. He didn't care that his coat was getting wet – it needed cleaning anyway. "And you...!! You seem to be a lucky charm! It's you, isn't it? You helped me the other day too.“

Yuuri's heart was beating so hard he was afraid Victor would hear it. It was something else if he was close to Victor in his angel form – Victor wasn't aware of him then. But now he was seeing him – albeit in poodle form – and was actively interacting with him. Holding him and talking to him.

"You know it?" Chris came closer, inspecting poodle-Yuuri.

Victor quickly explained what had happened the other night. "And I swear it's the same dog!“

"Well, it doesn't seem to have a collar...“

"It's settled then!" Victor decided, still cradling Yuuri to his chest. "Our afternoon plans have just settled to giving this lovely dog a much needed bath and something to eat before trying to find its potential owner.“

Chris huffed. "You sound like you hope nobody will turn up asking for it. It's like you already decided to adopt him.“

"Maybe I will,“ Victor smiled, scratching the poodle in his arms behind its ears.

Not giving Yuuri a chance to escape Victor carried him to his flat.

...this was not good. Definitely not good.

  
  


And this is how Yuuri had ended up inside Victor's flat, locked inside the white-tiled bathroom. If he turned back into an angel now Victor would probably question his sanity. Maybe he could have pulled this off if it had just been Victor seeing him...but Chris had seen him too.

Upon arriving at the flat Victor had gently placed him in the bathroom to keep him from running around the flat when he was still soggy – as if Yuuri would, but Victor couldn't know that. Unfortunately he had closed the door and the window wasn't open either. In other words: There was no way out a normal dog could take. Yuuri was stuck.

"Okay, Yuuri, focus,“ he told himself. He still had a few moments until Victor was back. He could try and sneak out the door when he came in. But the front door would still be closed. Or...he'd have to go through with the bath and use his chance to escape when they were letting him outside again.

The air around him shimmering Yuuri let go of his shrouding form. There was one other option left. Technically it wasn't really an emergency...but he was definitely in distress. With Phichit by his side he might be able to escape more easily. Phichit always came up with something. With a nod to himself he got the little distress sphere out of his pouch – he'd have to thank Otabek later – and sent it flying, hoping it would be Phichit who'd see it and come to his side. And he desperately hoped he would be able to keep up his poodle form long enough until he managed to get out of here.

Once that was done Yuuri focused again on his poodle form. And not a moment too late, as Victor's happy voice announced his arrival.

"Where are you, my little muddy friend? Time for a lovely bubble bath!“ Victor entered the bathroom carrying something that looked suspiciously like dog shampoo and the fluffiest towel in existence. He had changed out of his muddy clothes and had quickly washed off the worst of his involuntary spray water shower from his face.

"There you are!" he grinned, having discovered dog-Yuuri in the corner behind the door. "Come here, little one...! Don't be afraid...“ Victor went down on his knees, holding out his hands, smiling as he waited for Yuuri to come to him.

"Don't be afraid, very funny...,“ Yuuri said to himself. He forced himself to wag his tail and came to terms with his fate.

Victor was overjoyed. "Good dog..!!“

Before he could do anything against it Yuuri was lifted up and gingerly placed into the bathtub. Awkwardly standing on his hind legs with his front paws still resting on Victor's arm, he tilted his head as Victor stopped for a moment.

"Well, look at that! You're a male!“

...Yuuri was glad for his dog form or he'd have died of face fire this very instant. How embarrassing..!! The first proper interaction with his soulmate and he was in a bathtub, fur coated with mud and his male dog parts clearly visible in this mortifying position. That was it. He was gonna have to quit being a guardian angel. He would become a hermit or something and live alone on some cloud as the most embarrassing story of all time would haunt him for all eternity. Oh, and how did you meet your chosen one? Saved him from a drunkard and then won him over by showing him my testicles – worst story ever...!!

He must have let out a long whiny sound because the next moment Victor was cooing over him. Gently he worked shampoo into his curly fur before rinsing it out. "You know what?" Victor started talking again. "You need a name...I can't keep calling you dog now, can I? Let's see...“ Victor pondered a moment as he meticulously cleaned away all the muddy snow encrusted in Yuuri's fur. "Ah, I know!" Victor exclaimed. "You are my lucky charm. So I'm going to call you Lucky. You like that?“

Yuuri couldn't help it – the man in front of him was so adorable. He had bubbles in his hair, a few muddy spots on his forehead that he had missed washing his face. Smiling brightly at him and giving him a silly dog name. Yuuri was so gone. Remembering he still had the role of dog to play he decided to go all in, wagging his tail which caused water to spray everywhere and using this momentary distraction to give Victor a dog kiss.

"That doesn't exactly look like an emergency.“

Grinning Phichit came floating into the bathroom, observing the situation from a bird's perspective. "I hurried here, expecting chaos...shall I give you two some more alone time...?" he teased.

Victor was blissfully unaware of their sudden visitor, laughing at the sudden slobber attack. Yuuri's barking, woofing and panting he didn't recognize as talking either.

"Phichit!!" Yuuri called out. "Thank heavens you are here...! I need help to get out of h...!“ He was cut short by Victor dumping bubbles on his head, making a very weird and crooked looking crown of white.

Phichit couldn't help it anymore, he burst out in giggles. What a picture! Yuuri in his poodle form, soaked, fur so wet it almost covered his eyes, topped with bubbles Victor was currently trying to form into some sort of mohawk.

"Please, please,“ Phichit wheezed. "I can't take it anymore, this is golden...! You sure he's a skater and not a hairdresser?“

"I'm gonna get you, Chulanont,“ Yuuri barked. "And my revenge will be swift and unexpected. Now help me get out of here...!“

Phichit tried to calm down. He had laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Sounds like you need a distraction – leave it to me. Just...hang in there a bit longer and embrace your inner doggo.“ His laughter echoed in the little tiled room as Yuuri barked something not youth-friendly after him.

"Distraction, distraction...,“ Phichit mumbled to himself, carefully flying through the flat of his friend's Chosen One. Mentally he went through his options. "How to get him out of there quickly...“

He could make a riot using one of his animal forms – Phichit's speciality were rodents. Though personally he preferred his hamster form, turning into a squirrel gave him a wider range of movement. But then, how would a squirrel end up in the flat? And that still wouldn't actually make them leave the flat...Shrouding forms were a useful thing, but they weren't meant to last very long and required a lot of energy to keep up. If he got caught besides Yuuri their cover would be blown sooner or later. No, he needed an actual excuse to get them both out of here and quick.

That pretty much left only one option. In training they had experienced with it. Well, technically they had been told to not use this technique and Phichit wouldn't be able to hold this form for very long, way shorter than he would be able to stay in his animal form. But then he didn't need to, he just needed it long enough to get Yuuri out of here. Plus it would be the most logical plan of action that would allow Yuuri near Victor again in dog form. So it was settled then. Phichit looked around, seeing Victor's flatmate – that must be Chris Yuuri had been telling him about – standing in the kitchen cutting vegetables. Another human would make this riskier but that couldn't be helped.

"Yuuri!" Phichit quickly poked his head back inside the bathroom where currently Victor had wrapped Yuuri in an overly large towel after having finished the bath.

"Phichit, thank heavens! Please tell me you have a plan, I don't know how much longer I can keep up my shrouding form,“ Yuuri was anxious now, Phichit could hear it in his voice.

"It's risky and you won't like it but we are running out of time. When you hear the doorbell, bark like crazy and run to the door, got it?“

Before he got an answer he was aiming for the front door. Phichit took a deep breath – he could do this.

* * *

Just as Victor had finished giving the stray dog a bath and brought it to greet Makkachin the doorbell rang.

"I'm gonna get it!" Chris shouted. A lot of barking was suddenly heard from the living room – twice the dogs, twice the barking. What was it with dogs and doorbells? He chuckled thinking of his cat at home – Duchesse wouldn't probably have heard any doorbells at this time of day, sleeping soundly in whatever was her chosen spot for the day.

"Hello,“ Chris opened their front door. He didn't know the young man standing in front of it. Dark skin and short smooth hair, its black bringing out his big eyes that seemed to look directly into Chris' soul. He was sure that if he had seen him before he would have remembered him. So it was definitely not a neighbour. Strangely enough the man wasn't saying anything though, just staring at him with wide eyes.

"Can I help...?" Chris tried again. "Do you speak English...?“

The stranger at the door still didn't react and looked at him as if he had seen a ghost.

"Who is it, Chris?" Victor called from the living room.

"I don't know...little help?“

The sound of a closing door and very whiny dog noises were heard. This seemed to have an effect on the young man at their door.

"Dog...,“ he said. "I mean, I'm looking for my dog. Have you seen him?“

Victor joined Chris in the hallway. He already looked heartbroken at the prospect of losing his newly found friend.

"What does your dog look like?" Chris inquired, giving the cute stranger his best smile.

"A brown poodle...about this big?" making gestures with his hands the stranger described his lost pet. "The little lady from across the street said she had seen you with a dog like this earlier today.“

"Ah,“ Chris not so eloquently answered, giving Victor a worried side-glance. Looked like Victor wouldn't get to adopt his lucky charm after all.

Victor's face was anything but happy but he still forced himself to smile. "We took a dog in earlier today. He didn't have a collar and was all dirty, so we brought him back with us. We assumed he was a stray...let me fetch him.“

While Victor was retreating to the living room – the barking intensified as he entered – Chris was left alone with the handsome stranger. He know the effect he could have on others and by the side-glances the young man was giving him apparently the attraction was mutual. If the stray really was his dog he was sure he'd see him more often – after all Victor was already in love with the accompanying dog and maybe he could suggest a walk together some time...

Woof woof! Upon seeing the stranger at the door the little poodle went wild. Giving Victor's cheek one final lick he wriggled out of his arms and dashed to the door.

"There you are! Good dog...! Did they treat you well?“

The stranger patted his dog awkwardly on his head, which had Chris and Victor exchange a look of doubt. But then the dog's reaction was clear: This dog apparently already had an owner. Gingerly the dog was lifted up and given a cuddle.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him. Sometimes he bolts, but he always comes home. Should you see him again, don't worry!" the stranger announced and then added more quietly to his dog: "Alright, let's go.“

"Wait!" Victor stopped him. Both stranger and poodle looked at him with wide eyes. "No, don't be startled like that. I...just...what's his name?“

"Erm...Victor. We just call him Vicchan though.“

That softened Victor's features. "Look at that. We share a name. We must have been destined to meet then – I hope we see each other again soon.“

"Me too,“ Chris chipped in. "I'm Chris by the way. What's your name?“

"My name is Phichit.“

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Victor and Chris have a heart-to-heart, another familiar face makes an appearance and there's first hints of something going on that our heroes don't quite understand yet

## Chapter 5

Chapter 5

  
  


"Just what the heck were you thinking?!“

After their awkward introduction to their soulmates (who didn't know they were their soulmates) Phichit quickly had come up with an excuse about taking his pet to the vet's and left. Mere seconds after the door was closed both Yuuri and Phichit had lost their grip on their current forms. Guardian angels once again they elevated towards the roof – they definitely needed fresh air. Badly.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Phichit replied. "I couldn't think of anything else that would have given us a reason to get you out of there permanently.“

Yuuri was silent for a moment. "I know...I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was my fault we ended up in this situation. It's just...we both know how insanely risky that is. Turning into a human.“

"I know, but it was the best I could come up with on such short notice. The Elders won't be happy about it but I got you out. That must count for something, right?" Phichit grinned.

"You seem awfully chipper regarding the fact we both nearly blew our cover down there,“ Yuuri remarked. He let his wings stretch out behind him. Since meeting Victor his wings had started to grow steadily and they were nearly the same size as Otabek's. They had taken on a soft purple hue and Yuuri still became flustered whenever somebody congratulated him on having found his Chosen One.

Phichit was staring at them, opening and closing his own – still small – wings. "I wonder when my wings will start to grow,“ he casually commented. He tried to act cool but the big grin still plastered on his face gave him away.

Yuuri corrected him. "If you are lucky to find your soulmate they will start growing soon after. I never heard of somebody whose wings stayed the same.“

"Yuuuuuriiii,“ Phichit whined. "You didn't listen. When, not if!“

It took a moment, but then Yuuri sat up straightly, staring at his best friend. "...you met your Chosen One?" he whispered. "When did that happen? And how?“

Now all dams were broken and Phichit started laughing excitedly. "I rang a doorbell and my Chosen One opened the door.“

Yuuri's eyes were so big they were practically saucers. "Oh my heavens...Chris! Chris is your Chosen One?!“

"Yes!" Phichit bubbled joyfully. He was still glowing from his recent encounter with his soulmate, who was currently a few feet below him, living together with the soulmate of his best friend. "Isn't this amazing?“

"It is!" Yuuri agreed and then punched Phichit slightly in the arm. "But what is it with you and always withholding awesome news? You're such a dork.“ Phichit's happiness was infectious and it already made Yuuri starting to forget the bathroom fiasco and their close-run escape.

"But I'm your dork,“ Phichit cheekily replied. And then added on the top of his lungs: "A dork who just found his Chosen One!!“ Fists raised high in a victory pose his laughter echoed over the rooftops of St. Petersburg. Thanks to Yuuri meeting Victor the fact of having found his own soulmate wasn't scary at all.

  
  


"What do you say,“ Yuuri suggested. "Shall we go look after our soulmates then? I bet you will like Victor too, they get along really well.“

Phichit was ready to go in an instant, all exhaustion seemingly gone. "So much yes. Let's go!“

* * *

After their sudden visitor had collected their lost pet Victor had visibly deflated. Of course he wouldn't have kept the dog if it already had an owner – just thinking that somebody would keep Makkachin despite him already having an owner made his stomach churn – but he couldn't help but miss the little guy. Makkachin felt that his master was down and tried to cheer him up by cuddling close.

Chris was pottering around the kitchen. Somehow they had fallen into a rhythm when it came to cooking. Victor wasn't really a good cook, which was mainly because he didn't bother to make special meals when it was just him eating. Chris had tutted at this attitude, telling him that eating wasn't only to sustain his body but also good for the soul. Upon which he had promptly declared he would cook Victor all his specialities in return for a taste of some original Russian food. When Victor was still having doubts Chris had bribed him with more pancakes.

"You know, I can hear your sighs even though I'm in the kitchen,“ Chris pointed out. He had just put their late lunch into the oven: vegetable lasagna by recipe of his late grandmother. For once this recipe had been created without any hints on nudity – Grandma Giacometti had been a lady with style. Chris' mother often said that her son seemed to be a perfect mixture of both his grandparents. The empathy part though, she would say, he had gotten from his father, and now was one of the times to put it to good use.

Chris had put a timer on their food before joining Victor in the living room. He found him sitting on the couch, Makkachin by his side, staring into the distance and absent-mindedly scratching his dog behind the ears.

"Hey man,“ he acknowledged, sitting down next to Victor and offering a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know you hit right off with the dog...but there was no way you could have kept it when the owner turned up on your doorstep.“

"I know that,“ Victor murmured. "But I can't help but miss him. He felt special.“

Chris waited for him to elaborate.

"That doesn't mean you aren't special, of course,“ Victor added. "And Makkachin is special too. But this was different in a way I cannot describe.“

"It just sounds a bit weird when you say that about a dog,“ Chris half-jokingly said. "Though I know how special the bond between a pet and you can be. It makes me miss my Duchesse at home. And you seemed so happy and carefree with the little fellow. And he seemed to like you too. But you don't have to be so sad about it. That guy said it, right? That his dog often wanders around on his own. I bet you'll see him soon again.“

Victor only nodded and they both sat in silence for a while, the ticking of the muffin-shaped egg-timer in the kitchen the only sound in the flat.

"On another and happier note,“ Chris wondered. "Have you seen that dog owner before around here? Because he was really cute and I am considering joining you on all your Makkachin walks because I was too perplexed to slip him my phone number earlier.“

Victor chuckled. "I haven't. Maybe they are new around here? I'll keep an eye open and your phone number on hand. Anything for your love life.“

"Don't make it sound so cheap,“ Chris complained. "He could be my special someone. A chance meeting. A fateful encounter. My soulmate.“

"That sounds like you are browsing ideas for your next skating theme,“ Victor mused, the presence of his friend and the smell of delicious food slowly lifting his spirits again. "Next up: Christophe Giacometti for Switzerland. His theme this year: Super bad timing. Which wouldn't be so bad as the name itself would give you an excuse for messing up that final jump combo.“

"Oh? Is that how it is, are you making fun of my heartfelt emotions now? And dragging down my skating skills too, Mr. 4-gold-medals-Nikiforov?“ Chris armed himself with a pillow, attacking Victor playfully.

"How do you even know for sure that this was oh so meaningful? It's not like every person you meet will be somebody special in your life.“ Victor didn't even dignify Chris' attack by dodging, getting hit by one of his fluffy couch cushions. Makkachin beside him liked that new game, playfully trying to snatch the pillow.

"True,“ Chris conceded, setting the cushion down to save it from dog slobber. "But I'm a big believer. I think any meeting has the potential to be special.“

"I really do like the sound of that,“ Victor admitted. "That there's still potential somethings out there. That our lives aren't planned out yet. That I could meet someone special just around the corner and that my life isn't transfixed on skating and skating alone.“

"So not only potential of something happening that we cannot control, but also a potentially other Victor, a something we have control over,“ Chris summed up.

Victor thought for a moment before answered. "Yeah, I think?“

"Well, I am certainly looking forward to seeing more sides of you, not just the skating one. Though if I can give you some advice...,“ Victor looked at Chris curiously. "Don't bother with a cooking career. I mean I don't know if yesterday's dinner was supposed to look like the devil itself had a hand in arranging it, but my aesthetic eye was appalled.“

"You....!!“

This time it was Victor who took up a fluffy weapon in form of a pillow, chasing his friend criss-cross through the flat. By the time their timer announced it was time for food they both were out of breath, but they were laughing, the earlier heaviness of their conversation lifted.

* * *

Yuuri had to laugh at Phichit's aerobatics – spending time with his soulmate had greatly restored his energy. Their afternoon had been great.

They had taken turns patrolling, but luckily it had been a rather quiet day which meant they got to spend more time with their Chosen Ones.

Yuuri had been at ease upon seeing Victor laugh again. He couldn't forget how Victor had looked close to tears when he came to get him. Gently he had pressed the little furry body to his, gently whispering ‘I'm gonna miss you so much, Lucky’ before pressing a little kiss on his forehead. Maybe it really was the luck in his temporary name that had prevented him from losing grip on his dog form there and then.

Shortly after his name proved true a second time as he didn't blow his cover upon seeing Phichit in human form at the door. In retrospect Yuuri couldn't really think of anything else that would have helped them on short notice, but it had been a bit of a shock still.

Phichit either hadn't realized the danger he had been in yet or he was too fascinated with his soulmate. He practically was glued to Chris' side. Captivated he had observed Chris while cooking, gently touching his locks while he and Victor did the dishes. He had hovered in front of Chris wanting to know the exact colour of his eyes. In general Phichit seemed to have less fear of contact than Yuuri, who was happy to settle at Victor's side or on rare occasions poising behind him, gently hugging Victor from behind.

They had enjoyed listening to their conversations. Yuuri had been thrilled upon learning that his soulmate seemingly shared his opinion of people having different selves and that his Chosen One was actively trying to look for other sides of himself than just his skater one. Phichit remembered that conversation too well. He just couldn't believe their luck – best friends and their soulmates were also best friends.

Victor and Chris had ended up spending the afternoon playing board games while listening to ABBA music. Once or twice an impromptu dance number had interrupted their competitive monopoly streak – Yuuri and Phichit had even applauded after an especially lively performance of 'Dancing Queen' which ended with Chris dramatically draped in Victor's lap before having been tackled by Makkachin.

After an afternoon full of laughter they had made sure their respective charges were safely tucked in in bed before Yuuri and Phichit had begun their way back.

"He thinks I'm cuuuuute,“ Phichit was gushing. "And he's so tall and gorgeous! I'd have to stand on my tiptoes to kiss him!“

Yuuri was chuckling. Only having met his soulmate mere hours before and Phichit was already daydreaming about kissing him. But then Yuuri couldn't resent him for it. Just because Yuuri had been scared out of his mind when it came to soulmates didn't mean Phichit had to be. Upon noticing that it wasn't a topic Yuuri enjoyed Phichit had never brought it up again. But only now was Yuuri realizing that just because he kept his own fantasies and hopes regarding his Chosen One away from Yuuri didn't mean that Phichit hadn't been dreaming about this day.

They kept joking and bantering until they reached home. Their mood was slightly dampened when a messenger told them that one of the higher ups would like to have a word with them, straight away.

That's how not much later Yuuri and Phichit were waiting in one of the side rooms of their great assembly hall, speculating about the reason of having been called here. They both tried to ignore the fact that it was most likely because of today's antics.

"Maybe they just want to confirm I found my soulmate?" Phichit questioned. "Maybe they are suspicious we both found them so shortly after each other?“

Yuuri remained sceptical. "They didn't call me in to ask any questions when I found Victor. Otabek never said anything about that either.“

"Good point,“ Phichit added.

"Plus,“ Yuuri went on. "If it's about the proximity, then why isn't Otabek here too? His charge is super close to ours too.“

"Another good point,“ Phichit nodded. "Maybe they just want to congratulate us?“

"I hope they don't plan to separate us or make us take shifts just because our Chosen Ones all live so closely together...,“ Yuuri was nervously playing with the hem of his tunic. "I don't want to be separated from either Victor or you.“

Phichit scooted closer. "Yuuri...Don't worry too much, okay? Most likely they will just tell me off for my human stunt and tell you to stop me from such follies. We'll be alright.“

The sound of someone clearing their throat loudly had them both go rigid for a moment before remembering their training and going down on one knee, head bowed in respect. Their wings were folded orderly on their backs. It was seen as incredibly rude to greet a higher up with direct eye contact. It was also good manners to keep your wings folded and tucked close – wings spread wide while standing often was seen as threatening and was to be avoided.

"Stand, you two,“ a deep voice said and Yuuri and Phichit obeyed.

They couldn't help a little smile of relief though when they saw who had called them here. His long tunic swept over the floor, kept together by a long cord. Also tied securely by said cord was a deep purple sash. Its heavy embroidery indicated the status of its bearer, marking him as one of the higher ups – as if the majestic wings on his back wouldn't have been clue enough to decipher that. His long hair he kept in a ponytails, foregoing the braided hairstyles that were common among the Elders.

"Ciao Ciao!" Phichit happily exclaimed.

It was their principal – despite organizing his section of guardian angels with a strict hand and being known for his rigorous training, his underlings still adored him. Mainly it was due to the fact that he showed them that hard work paid off by being a hard worker himself. He knew every single one of his recruits by name and made sure to adjust their individual training to bring out the best of their unique abilities. His students rewarded this attitude and the unfaltering believe he had in his rookies with enthusiasm and ambition on their side. Some of the greatest guardian angels to ever grace Caelum had been trained by none other than Celestino Cialdini himself.

"Phichit,“ he reproved. "this is serious. No nicknames for official business.“

Phichit sheepishly looked down. "Sorry...“

"Now, don't let us waste time. Both of you had a very exhausting day,“ Celestino said with the most apparent hint in his voice. Instantly both Yuuri and Phichit knew that he knew.

"Celestino, please listen,“ Yuuri immediately tried to defend themselves. "It really was an emergency and we couldn't have possibly known what would happen and...“

Celestino gave a laugh. He knew his student's tendency to get overly nervous. "Yuuri, calm down. I was sent to rebuke the two of you. So, consider yourselves rebuked and take this as a gentle reminder not to overdo it. What you two did today was incredibly risky. Both getting captured in animal form and taking on human form is something that can easily lead to you getting discovered. But your quick thinking and good teamwork got you out safely. Just...take more care in the future, okay? We cannot afford to lose more top level guardian angels.“

Yuuri and Phichit slightly bowed, mumbling "We will“ in unison before being dismissed by Celestino.

"One more thing before you leave,“ he called after them. Two pairs of questioning eyes set upon him. "Congratulations, you two, on finding your Chosen Ones.“

"Thank you!!“ Phichit was grinning from ear to ear while Yuuri coyly accepted the kind words by blushing and nodding.

"Well, that wasn't too bad,“ Phichit mused as they made their way to the dorms. "Lucky it was Ciao Ciao.“

Yuuri scoffed. "Lucky...“ Maybe the name Victor had given him was pretty fitting after all. "But we should still try to keep a low profile for a while. He sounded worried.“

"Gotcha. Plus it's not like I turn human every day just for the fun of it. It's really exhausting. And boy, did I miss having wings!“ On cue he opened and closed his wings tentatively.

"Do they start feeling weird already?“ Yuuri was curious. Not long after he had met Victor he could feel his wings changing. It had already been a few hours since Phichit had met Chris – he wondered whether his friend could already feel the difference too.

With a concentrated look on his face Phichit was quiet for a moment before answering. "They do feel...a bit off? Like not in a weird way. Bit irritating. I wonder what colour tone mine will take on?“

Debating colours back and forth with a quick stop to have Yuuri inspect his wings for the slightest hint of colour already they slowly made their way home. The mood was calm and light as their day drew to a close. Exhaustion began to settle in as they came closer to the dorms, the prospect of their comfy beds making their limbs already feel heavier. After all, quite a lot had happened that day and just now the reality of everything sank in, the still buzzing excitement over their soulmates being friends as close as they were were only dampened by the leaden tiredness of having spent way too much energy today.

But another surprise was waiting for them upon arriving. The daily bustle had already died down, only here and there a few guardian angels could be seen heading home. Most of their comrades were already asleep, resting up for another day full of potential chance meetings. For angels in their roster it was quite late, so seeing Guang-Hong waiting in front of their dorm, uneasiness clearly visible from his posture, had Yuuri's inner alarm bells ringing. Guang-Hong never had waited for them to come home before. He could easily have left them a message but instead he had chosen to wait as night had began to settle, sacrificing his own sleeping time in order to not miss them.

"Yuuri! Phichit!" Guang-Hong immediately called out after he had spotted them heading towards him. With an agitated flutter he even used his wings to cover the short distance between them. Clearly his day had been exhausting too, some of his slightly pinkish feathers were ruffled and he looked ragged.

"Are you alright?" Yuuri immediately asked. "You look dead on your feet...“

"You two are stationed in St. Petersburg at the moment, right?“ Guang-Hong didn't even answer the question about his well-being, coming straight to the point of his late night visit.

"We are,“ Phichit confirmed. "What about it?“

"Have you guys seen Otabek? He hasn't come home last night.“

Yuuri looked at Phichit, an uneasy feeling already settling in his stomach.

Phichit shook his head no. "I haven't seen him today...I saw him...yesterday morning, I think? We all flew to earth together, but we separated when he headed for his charge while I got ready for patrol. What about you, Yuuri?“

Yuuri's mind was racing. When had he seen Otabek last? He remembered flying to earth together, just as Phichit had just recalled. He had met him later at the ice rink as they took turns watching over their Chosen Ones as they trained together. Otabek had left with Yuri earlier that day...Yuuri hadn't seen him then. His stomach turned upon realizing Otabek hadn't been there for the normal morning training of the Russian roster either. Why hadn't he realized it sooner?

"He was missing this morning at practice,“ Yuuri informed Guang-Hong. I...just assumed he had rushed out on an emergency or something...I didn't know he hadn't come home the night before.“

"It's very unlike Otabek to stay gone for so long without at least notifying anyone. But we didn't notice a distress sphere either – which is good, right? He would have called for help if he was in danger.“ Phichit tried to see the positive with both Guang-Hong and now Yuuri clearly upset about the fact that Otabek hadn't been in touch.

His wings flaring Guang-Hong wouldn't be calmed down by that. "But then why hasn't he come home? He is the pinnacle of reliability, he wouldn't just disappear without a word!“

Phichit's eyes went wide. "Yuuri...do you remember what Ciao-Ciao said earlier? I didn't attach too much importance on it then but now...“ Even in his voice insecurity was apparent now, gone the earlier attempt to try and brush it off as an coincidence that they hadn't heard back from Otabek yet.

"What?" Guang-Hong pressed. "What did he say?“

Yuuri gulped, all colour draining from his face. "That we should take care because they cannot afford to lose more guardian angels...“

"Do you mean...could he have referred to Otabek?!“ Guang-Hong was getting more and more agitated, his wings were even starting to shake.

Phichit tried his best to calm down the situation, but even he looked paler than before. "Now don't let us jump to conclusions. Ciao-Ciao didn't say a name. He might have fallen asleep somewhere...? His charge can be quite challenging.“

As Phichit was still trying to console a very upset Guang-Hong, Yuuri was being swamped by memories again, about Yuuko and how she had disappeared in the same manner. Having left for work and suddenly be gone without a trace or a single word of goodbye. This couldn't be a coincidence, Yuuri was sure of it. If Otabek really had disappeared...then he now owed it to two of his friends to find out what had happened.

"The working roster,“ Yuuri suddenly announced. "If Otabek has just been reassigned somewhere else we can still find him on the working roster, right?“

Phichit's face lit up. "Of course! Let's go check. Come on, Guang-Hong!“ They led the way inside.

Yuuri clenched his fists as he followed them. Everything would be alright – or would it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the search continues, the investigation of our angels requires more transformations as Victor's and Chris' longing for our winged friends grows stronger

## Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

  
  


"Welcome back,“ Phichit greeted him sleepily as Yuuri entered their shared dorm room. 

Yuuri had been escorting Guang-Hong home – Phichit had wanted to come too but Yuuri knew his friend and could see the toll the day was taking on him. Turning into a human, meeting his soulmate, getting scolded and then discovering one of their friends was missing, that was rather a lot for one day. So Yuuri had told Phichit to already go ahead – no ifs and buts, thank you – and had taken the task of getting Guang-Hong to his place upon himself.

Phichit had wanted to argue, but Yuuri was very determined, threatening to tuck him in too, if he had to. Knowing his best friend wouldn't hesitate to follow through with this threat Phichit had retreated first after hugging Guang-Hong goodbye.

Yuuri's initial idea of checking the work roster had given them a spark of hope to locate Otabek. They had split up to gain more information in less time, each checking the posted schedules with keen eyes. Names upon names, list upon list – but they hadn't been able to find the name of their friend on any of them. It had been quite a sobering experience and definitely not how they had expected that day to end. Guang-Hong got increasingly more worried as all his hopes of tracing Otabek failed one after another. In the end they had decided that it wouldn't do any of them any good to panic any further and that they all would try to get some rest. Yuuri and Phichit would scour St. Petersburg for him the next day in hope of any clues. Guang-Hong had reluctantly agreed and had Yuuri take him home.

Upon returning Yuuri had discovered that Phichit indeed had been listening to him going up to their room, but had refused to sleep until Yuuri had been back safely. "I'm back,“ he returned Phichit's greeting. "I thought you would already be asleep.“

"It sounds silly...but I wanted to know you are back. We can't have you disappearing too,“ his friend mumbled quietly, shifting on his bed and rearranging his wings in a more comfortable position. "Otabek wouldn't just disappear on us, would he? There has to be a reason for his absence.“

Stretching himself Yuuri got ready for bed too, determined to get at least some sleep. They had big plans for tomorrow and the thought of how much flying they had ahead of them already made his wings ache in advance.

Yuuri sighed. "I really do want to believe that...“

"You don't sound so convinced.“

"I'm afraid...,“ Yuuri confessed as he was brushing through his wings, hiding his face in the half darkness of their room. "That once I say out loud what I'm thinking it's going to become real. I refuse to believe it. I don't want to believe it.“

Phichit observed him with his lids already half-closed. "You don't have to say it...we think the same. I don't want to believe it either, so we'll have to find him tomorrow to prove this fear wrong.“

Before Yuuri could agree Phichit's breath had evened out as he had slipped into sleep.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at his friend. With images of Yuuko and Otabek swamping his mind he went to bed too, trying to find some rest by clutching at straws of hope, of finding Otabek tomorrow somewhere in St. Petersburg. He refused to let another friend disappear just like that. With determination settling in his heart Yuuri finally found some sleep too.

* * *

Light on his feet Phichit landed next to his friend. They had risen early, quickly checking on Guang-Hong before rushing to earth. Sleep had done their friend good – he was way more composed now, offering his help in searching for Otabek whenever he could.

The plan Yuuri and Phichit had come up with was rather simple. As they still had to fulfill their guarding duties (and they both refused to leave Victor and Chris alone) they took turns in watching their charges train while the other went on extended patrol. Their usual routine was to take higher viewpoints, but this time they would search the streets, scan more remoted locations and take corners or hiding places into account when doing their rounds. It was a weird feeling, almost hunting through St. Petersburg like this. On the one hand they desperately hoped to find Otabek or to find a clue to his whereabouts, on the other hand they hoped to not find him behind some dumpster.

"Still no luck?" Yuuri instantly required, reaching for his pouch. This morning Phichit had had the idea of copying the area map to make their search more efficient. Instantly Yuuri had begun to divide the map into named areas, taking into account his last whereabouts, his Chosen One's home and where he had last been seen. He kept it in his pouch and upon Phichit's arrival was getting the map out again, spreading it in front of him.

"Unfortunately not,“ Phichit sighed, shaking out his wings, letting them hang down for a moment. "F4 also a miss.“

With a pencil Yuuri crossed off the section Phichit had named off their map. They still had so much ground to cover...it was getting disheartening. But they owed it to Otabek to not give up.

Phichit meanwhile had shaken off his current exhaustion and happily fluttered over to where Chris was standing. He was watching Victor practicing and didn't notice when Phichit gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. With a chuckle Yuuri noticed that Phichit indeed had to stand on his tiptoes to do so.

Yuuri joined them, keeping an eye on Victor. He was a sight to behold, and Yuuri thought himself incredibly blessed. Watching his Chosen One do a step sequence out of another world he was mesmerized.

"What do we do next, Yuuri?" Phichit addressed him, settling besides Chris. "At this rate it will take us weeks to finish the whole of St. Petersburg. Let alone an ever bigger area.“

Only hesitantly did Yuuri admit that their plan had indeed some weak points. He had thought about this at length but so far had only come up with three others ideas that might help them somehow. The first one was to gather more manpower – ask other angels to join in their search. But everyone had to do their jobs and the Elders probably wouldn't be too pleased to have them distract the others from their tasks at hand. Some – like Guang-Hong – instantly had agreed. But he was stationed far away and chances of Otabek being in the US where Guang-Hong was currently stationed because of his charge was even unlikelier than him being somewhere in St. Petersburg. Still, every additional pair of eyes was welcome.

The second idea Phichit and he had already agreed on earlier: Yuuri would follow Otabek's charge Yuri home while Phichit took care of Victor and Chris. The aggressive teenager was their strongest lead and they hoped to find something related to their friend in his accomodation.

But if that should fail too and Yuuri would be forced to return empty-handed he was considering a third option: Namely to ask Yuri directly about Otabek or any strange occurrences that had happened to him the day of Otabek's appearance, whether an animal had followed him that day. Anything that could give them a hint to what had happened. The problem was that asking Yuri directly would require him to turn human...Celestino wouldn't be pleased. Phichit wouldn't be either but then he wouldn't have to know. He had already riskily shown his human version to Victor and Chris – this time it would be his turn.

"For now we stick to the plan,“ Yuuri decided. "Maybe he will have turned up by nightfall.“

Unfortunately that hadn't been the case: They couldn't find anything on their alternating patrols and looking around Yuri's lodging hadn't brought out a clue either. Without the tiniest hint they had returned to Caelum, meeting up with Guang-Hong. It hurt that they had to disappoint him, but their hands were tied.

Guang-Hong had asked other guardian angels about Otabek's whereabouts, but nobody had seen him. On top of that his charge was apparently due to skate in some mock tournament soon – Guang-Hong had told them how they would collect money for a good cause and how excited his Leo had been – but that this tournament would require him to travel. In other words Guang-Hong would have to travel with him, not being able to help them cover more ground in the search for their missing friend.

After another day of searching with no new leads coming up Yuuri had decided to put his plan into action.

Patiently he had waited for his chance and a few days later the perfect opportunity arose. He and Phichit had started their day like usual, but apparently Chris and Victor hadn't. As it happened they both had overslept and were now fashionably late for practice upon which Yuuri had suggested that he would go on ahead to keep an eye out for Otabek's charge, entrusting Victor and Chris to Phichit's care. Phichit had looked at him quizzically but hadn't objected. Maybe he was suspecting something, but Chris nearly stumbling over his untied shoelaces had Phichit distracted enough for Yuuri to dash out first (not without giving Victor a quick kiss for good luck and whispering a quick "I'll see you in a bit“ in his ear).

Not much later Yuuri found himself outside the locker room of the ice rink, waiting for the other Yuri to come out. Georgi and Mila were already on the ice, warming up in lazy circles, and with Chris and Victor still on their way now was his chance.

Hearing the telltale clang of a closing locker Yuuri concentrated. The air around him began shimmering as he transformed himself into a human. His wings disappeared as did his tunic – replaced by simple clothes, a winter jacket and a scarf. For good measure Yuuri decided to add glasses too in an attempt to at least disguise his form a little bit. When the door to the men's locker room opened Yuuri took one deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hello?" he called out. His heart was racing. Keeping up this form was exhausting enough but actually talking to humans was nerve-wracking. The difference between practice and the real thing. Respect for Phichit for not accidentally blowing his cover upon seeing his soulmate for the first time like this.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a friend of mine. He used to come here often but suddenly disappeared.“

"How would I know,“ the teenager in front of him answered harshly. "Unless he's a skater I probably won't know him anyway.“ Yuri shouldered his bag and already was turning to leave.

"No, wait, please,“ Yuuri cried out. This was his only chance, he had to find out something! "His name is Otabek, he works in...security. Well, sort of.“

Yuri had stopped and was now openly scoffing at him. "Why would I know every security guy running around here? Go ask the janitor or something.“

Okay, this was not going as expected. The other Yuri hadn't even reacted to Otabek's name. In case Otabek had been found out he surely would have told his Chosen One his name? Swallowing down his nervousness Yuuri started one last try. "Any animals been following you around lately...?“

"Ha? What kind of dumb question is that, is your friend a watchdog or something?" Yuri raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious of that weird man asking him seemingly random questions out of the blue.

But Yuuri's pleading eyes must have had some use because before turning around again Yuri considered: "But now that you mention it...there's been this black cat that would often follow me home from training or greet me in the mornings. Haven't seen it in a while though.“

Yuuri's eyes lit up. A black cat! That must have been Otabek for sure.

"If you are looking for pets you are in the wrong place though. This is an ice rink, not an animal shelter. Bye!“ Offhandedly and without further ado Yuri had turned on his heels and was marching down the way towards the rink.

"Who needs an animal shelter?“

Yuuri flinched. Heavens, please no...

Turning around his fear did indeed prove true: Standing in front of him was none over than his soulmate Victor, Chris walking up not far behind him with Makkachin trotting up at the end. Yuuri's heart was beating so loudly he was afraid Victor would hear it.

"Erm...,“ he stammered, his hands playing with the end of his scarf. "Nobody...? Your friend must have been joking for sure...! Hahaha!“

Victor didn't look convinced. Something was...different with the person before him. Not on the outside – the guy was cute with a mop of black hair and dark eyes that were hidden behind glasses that he clumsily was pushing back up his nose. He was rather jumpy for no apparent reason, but that wasn't it. Somehow Victor couldn't quite put his finger on it. The stranger seemed...familiar in a way and Victor felt secure around him. Maybe this was one of those fateful meetings Chris had been talking about? Victor barely dared hope that such a thing could happen to him, but he couldn't deny that he felt himself drawn to that person standing in front of him.

"Oh, really? Yuri loves animals though, I hope he didn't make you feel unwelcome,“ Victor told their visitor. "Though an animal shelter would have been good...or maybe a vet.“

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat – had Victor's pet poodle been hurt? His eyes instantly wandered to Makkachin, but the dog was panting happily, waiting between Victor and Chris without a worry in the world.

"Oh no, is he...?“

"What? No, no!" Victor was quick to reassure him. "This is Makkachin! And he is doing perfectly well. Aren't you, Makkachin?“ An excited bark was the answer – Makkachin couldn't be better.

Yuuri was confused then, tilting his head slightly. "Then why would you need a vet...?“

"Oh, maybe I can explain that better,“ Chris chipped in. "My name is Chris, by the way. And the man who introduced his dog but not himself is Victor. What's your name?“

"Y-Yuuri...“

"Oh? The same name as our resident angst filled teen? You look quite the opposite though.“

Yuuri quickly shook hands with Chris and with Victor (his poor heart...!). Chris carefully put down his training bag and was opening the front pocket of his parka with the utmost care. The penny didn't drop until Chris had opened the pocket fully and coaxed out a little fluffy ball of fur into his open hand.

"This little hamster came running to us squeaking like mad. No idea where it came from...maybe somebody abandoned the little guy?“

The hamster in his hand was suddenly still, staring at Yuuri who in turn was staring at the hamster. "P-Phichit?!“

Victor and Chris both did a double-take at him. "Wait, you know it?" Carefully Victor gave the hamster a pet on the head. "Is that its name?“

"Oh, erm, no, I mean...“ If hamster glares could kill Yuuri would be dead already. As dead as angels could be, that is. "My friend!" he quickly added. "My friend Phichit, he is an animal lover and hamsters are his favourites.“

Chris looked instantly intrigued. "Wait, you know Phichit? Short smooth hair, dark skin...? Owns a poodle?“

"Erm...,“ a quick look to the hamster still in Chris hand - Hamster-Phichit was nodding fervently. "Yeah, that's the one,“ Yuuri confirmed. "I just saw this hamster and my first thought was 'Oh, Phichit would like this one!'“

"Very smooth, Katsuki,“ Yuuri heard Phichit's voice – the other two obviously didn't.

"In that case...,“ Chris carefully shifted the little ball of hamster who had taken up to huddling against his hand, acting way more adorable than strictly necessary, into his other hand and pulled out a little note out of his pocket. "Would you mind giving him this? Maybe he would like to get coffee some time?“

Hopefully Chris was holding out the note but before Yuuri could take it, the hamster in Chris' hand had gotten wide eyes and with ease was climbing Chris like a cat climbing a scratching pole, weaseling its way to the note in Chris' hand. Snatching the note it happily settled in Chris' hand again.

"Mine!" Phichit loudly declared to Yuuri's ears only.

The determination of the little hamster had Chris laughing out loud. "Well, I was going to ask whether you would want to take our little friend here to your friend Phichit. We both don't know anything about taking care of hamsters.“

"O-of course. Give it here...,“ Yuuri opened his palms and let Chris put the little hamster in his hands.

With one last pet on the head he said goodbye and left for the locker room. "Don't you forget to deliver my message, little buddy!“

The longer the conversation was going on the more Yuuri noticed himself tiring. He needed to find a way out and fast. "I will leave too then, I have to bring this one to its new home...!“

But Victor surprisingly stopped him. "Please wait a moment,“ he pleaded, blocking Yuuri's exit way. For a moment he didn't seem to be able to find the right words, but then he didn't have anything to lose. Maybe for once he should believe in fate. "I'm not like Chris...but I would be very happy if we both decided to accompany our friends to their coffee date.“ His face already turning red he fumbled with the side pocket of his sports bag, quickly getting out a little piece of paper and scribbling something down.

"This is my number. Text me sometime?“

Before Yuuri could answer Victor had pressed the sheet of paper into his non-hamster palm and had rushed for the locker room door with a little wave.

Yuuri couldn't help but stare as the door closed. Had his soulmate just tried to hit on him..?!

With nobody else in the corridor than Yuuri and Phichit they could turn back safely – air flickering around them human-Yuuri and the little hamster vanished. Due to their previous pose though Phichit ended up in Yuuri's arms.

"You know, Yuuri, I love you too,“ Phichit started. "But please put me down.“

"Well, if you insist,“ Yuuri deadpanned, opening his arms and letting Phichit fall undignified on his butt.

"You're the worst,“ Phichit complained. But even then he couldn't suppress the grin looking at the little note still clutched into his hand. Transforming back he had hold onto it for dear life, taking it with him in the angel dimension. Neither Yuuri nor he owned a mobile phone (obviously) but the fact that he had gotten his paws on something his soulmate had written for him, thinking of him, made Phichit insanely happy.

Yuuri held out a hand to help his friend up. "Stop looking so pleased with yourself.“

"I would,“ Phichit smirked, letting Yuuri pull him to his feet. "But you are infectious, looking not to unhappy about a certain phone number yourself.“

Blushing, Yuuri held the note Victor had given him close to his chest. They both knew that the Elders would probably not be too happy upon discovering they had had direct interactions with their Chosen Ones – especially after having been told off for it already – but for now they enjoyed the close moment they both got to share with their destined ones.

"Though this time I have to ask,“ Phichit inquired. "What the heavens caused you to turn human?“

Yuuri had the decency to look caught.

That moment the locker room opened, Chris and Victor were heading to the ice.

Phichit linked arms with Yuuri. "You can tell me sitting down. Come on.“

Together they headed to the side of the rink.

* * *

Yakov hadn't been pleased about their delay and he let them know quite vocally. But even getting told off by their coach couldn't put a damper on Victor's and Chris' mood.

"You know,“ Victor whispered to Chris as they were tying up their skates. "Maybe you were right about those fateful encounters.“

"Oh?“ Chris made a questioning sound. "Please do elaborate.“

"I can't get him out of my head. I mean Yuuri, that friend of your Phichit we just met.“

Chris finished his skates and clapped Victor on the shoulder. "I do hope you seized your chance. Don't make the same mistakes I did.“

Victor's face was getting red again, so he took his sweet time with his own skates. "I did give him my phone number.“

Delighted, Chris clapped him on the back once more. "That's my boy! I raised you right. Ah, they grow up so fast...“ Pretending to wipe away a tear he theatrically gripped the front of his training jacket. "Soon you will spread your wings and leave your proverbial nest...You can adopt poodles together. Just make sure he's a decent cook or you both will starve before you know it.“

"My food is not that bad!!" Victor argued.

"Yeah, but not that good either,“ Chris countered.

Victor was grumbling something about putting chili into Chris' scrambled eggs next sunday for revenge or putting salt into his coffee instead of sugar.

Yakov put an end to their food related discussion – Victor was baffled how they had gotten from cute guys to imagining the worst possible breakfast ever in under 30 seconds, but for now he tried not to let the flustered guy with the glasses distract him too much.

"Alright, everybody, listen up,“ Yakov loudly announced. "As I was trying to say already twenty minutes ago, I have planned a little team building exercise for the beginning of next month.“ He gave Chris and Victor one of his looks of doomTM that showed that he wasn't exactly happy with them being late and on top of that bantering instead of focusing. "We are going to go camping.“

A disgruntled groan came from Yuri whose face spoke volumes what he thought of the idea. Georgi was already frantically listing what he would need to pack, he would need the right clothes and even in the wild, as he put it, he wanted to look flawless. Mila on the other hand seemed to like the idea, although she joked that just because she was the only woman she wouldn't cook for that pack of predators that her rinkmates could be when it came to food.

Before Victor could utter any protests Yakov added more gently: "And yes, your Makkachin can come too.“

"I've never been camping before,“ Chris interjected. "Do I need anything special? A tent or anything?“

"I have set my eyes on a little on a little hut a couple of hours from here. A friend recommended the area to me, said it was a really good place to find some inner peace before the competition season starts. Seeing as we can't miss too much actual training time we will only be going for an extended weekend. And only if you guys are keeping up the good work until then, train even harder and test your own limits.“ Yakov crossed his arms. Often people saw him as cross and super strict, but deep down he loved his students. Sometimes only tough love helped them getting somewhere, but a little down time before things got serious again would do all of them good.

Yuri still wasn't impressed, kicking the ice with his skates. "Does that mean if I mess up enough I won't have to go?“

Grinning Mila threw an arm over his shoulders. "If you mess up too much we'll make you cook your famous phirozhkis for all of us!“

"Did I eat those yet?" Chris inquired. He was having trouble to keep all the names of the different foods apart. Especially Mila had taken to bring him samples of her food or traditional sweets now and then, taking joy in how much Chris wanted to learn about their culture. She had proven to be a more reliable source when it came to proper traditional food than Victor, who was a specialist in naming all the foods and in eating them, but not really in making them.

Victor thought back to their meals the last weeks. "I don't think so, no,“ he concurred. "We definitely need you to try some before you leave for home!“

"Can't wait!“

Yakov called them all to order – to him it was a mystery how so many conversations between his students could be about food. The metabolism of youth.

Yuuri was leaning against the rail while Phichit had opted to sit on it, letting his legs dangle. They were watching as their soulmates' coach made his announcement before chasing them around the ice to make up for the time lost.

"Well,“ with little effort Phichit pushed off the rail, carefully sliding across the ice a bit. "Looks like we are going camping?“

"Looks like it,“ Yuuri sighed. "For once I agree with the other Yuri though. I wish we could stay here. What are our chances of finding Otabek in the middle of some wood?“

"Hey, we still have some time. It's not like they are leaving straight away.“ Trust Phichit to still try to see the positive side of things.

Starting to lose his footing Phichit opted to rely on his wings to get him off the ice. "Now, wanna tell me why you decided to go human today? Fancied a walk instead of using your wings?“

Yuuri would update Phichit on what little information he got. They would take turns guarding their charges while the other continued patrolling the area. And whenever doubts settled in their minds and uneasiness in their stomachs they would feel for the little sheets of paper their soulmates had given them, smoothing the edges and relishing in the simple joy of having had the attention of their soulmates on them – if even only for a short moment.

Neither of them had opened their note yet, saving the feel of having words intended for them in their palms. They had the feeling soon they would need something to lift up their spirits.

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of secret messages, packing adventures and a longing almost too big to bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already chapter 7! We are nearing the big finale - slowly but surely.  
> Hope you guys are excited!

## Chapter 7

Chapter 7

  
  


And such their days passed.

Each day Yuuri and Phichit would meet up with Guang-Hong at the dawn of day – they would discuss any progress they had made or any new ideas they had come up with. Still they all refused to believe that Otabek had shared the same fate as Yuuko. The fact that they were not alone in this was what gave them the strength to go on, no matter how tired their wings or how frustrating the search had become.

Tentatively Yuuri had let Guang-Hong in on the story of what had happened to his first friend, how similar her story was to Otabek's. He admitted how he still was missing Yuuko and that a part of him still hoped he would see her again. Guang-Hong had hugged him and had promised to double his efforts, not only for Otabek's sake but for Yuuko's too. Their task as guardian angels might mainly be to guard humans, but what sort of protectors would they make not protecting their own? Secretly they also looked out for each other more, always letting the others know when they had made it home safely. It let them sleep better at night, reassured in each others' safety they would try to get as much rest as possible before tackling the next day.

But unfortunately so far all of their joint efforts had been in vain. Guang-Hong would wait for Yuuri and Phichit to return with hope in his eyes every single evening, only to be disappointed every single time. Yuuri was clinging to the map they had methodically worked their way through, each area a potential lifeline. But slowly he was running out of them. And Phichit tried his best to stay positive, juggling around with new ideas to lift their spirits, but the constant disappointments were taking a toll on him too.

Their days blurred into one another after a while. After updating each other they would go their separate ways. Yuuri and Phichit would go to St. Petersburg where they would methodically work through the areas Yuuri had still left on his map. With each nightfall more crossed out areas would add to the looming feelings of doubt and desperation, with each X they put on the paper they felt more and more pressured into admitting that something had happened to their friend and that there was a possibility they wouldn't see him again.

While Yuuri and Phichit both felt Otabek's missing presence keenly they tried to stay positive. Every single second they could spend with their soulmates was a gift. They watched them learn, they watched them grow. They jubilated when they managed a particularly hard part in their respective choreographies, they took joy in joining Victor and Chris on Makkachin walks. They cheered their respective Chosen One on board-game night and they would wait by their sides until they drifted off to sleep.

Yuuri would appear as a poodle whenever the danger situation allowed it, simply because it made his Victor incredibly happy. Valiantly he would suffer any pet names Victor had thought up since their last seeing, cuddling him within an inch of his life. Once Yuuri had seen Makkachin flop down for belly rubs and had lied down next to him and Victor had almost melted instantly, cooing loudly and giving them all the belly rubs while telling them what good boys they were. The look of utter delight on his face Yuuri would treasure forever. He only wished he could look at the real Yuuri like that...but since that wasn't possible he would take anything he could get. If that meant playing the good dog he would.

Phichit was equally happy with his Chris. He loved curling up by his side when Victor and he decided to watch something in the evenings. No matter how hard the day had been, for him Chris was his charging station. Still he was fascinated by Chris' looks, especially compared to his own very smooth hair. On rare occasions – because it was rather risky – he would turn human for the briefest of times to leave little messages for Chris, hiding them in his books or between his folded shirts. Though his soulmate would never find out where these messages came from or who had written them – Victor denied having had any part in it – Chris kept all notes that he found in the little drawer of his bedside table and the soft smile he had on his face whenever he found another uplifting message was enough to keep Phichit going despite their circumstances.

Phichit's wings had grown too – almost equal in size to Yuuri's now they had taken on a light reddish hue and often after a long day they would take comfort in the soothing motions of grooming each other's wings. Their wings might be bigger now, but that didn't keep them from sharing a bed on days when it had been especially rough.

One of those nights where they had felt the need for each other's presence badly was the day they learned that their soulmates only were living together temporarily. In a few weeks Chris would move back to Switzerland, to his family and his home rink and Victor would stay in St. Petersburg. With their soulmates separated there was no way they could spend their days like they did now, not only enjoying the company of their Chosen Ones but also the company of each other. Of course they would still be able to see each other, but it wouldn't be the same. On that day they had abandoned their last patrol, had begged Otabek forgiveness in their minds, and spent that extra time together, recalling funny stories of their practice, of stories told in the dark and how they had come to where they were now. Quite some time they were just sitting close together, enjoying each other's company while it lasted. For just a few hours nobody wanted to think of the future.

And then there was the problem that their sometimes risky behaviour didn't go unnoticed by the Elders. More often now they would be called up to Celestino after having finished their work for the day. While he never punished them – after all they hadn't got caught – he actively suggested stopping their follies and to just accept things as they were now. Though he never said it openly, Celestino was doing his best shielding them from other higher ups who had suggested more drastic measures of stopping the troublemakers – as they had taken to calling Yuuri and Phichit. Celestino knew his recruits better than anyone else though and he protected them to the best of his abilities. The question was how long his efforts in that regard would last.

It was after a particular rough day they had felt the need to cheer up. Their Chosen ones hadn't had a great day – after Yuri had convinced them to join a late-night gaming session with him they both had slept way less than they would have needed to, leaving them unfocused and grumpy. They flobbed several jumps which didn't help to improve their mood either, but had Yuuri and Phichit on high alert throughout the day as they made sure their charges got through the day unhurt.

But not only Victor and Chris, the whole of St. Petersburg seemed accident prone that day. Almost constantly they were in and out of the rink, dashing left and right to prevent car accidents, broken bones and scraped knees. A lot of energy was involved, changing in and out of several shrouding forms. On two small occasions they had had to turn human to prevent the worst case scenario. By the end of the day both Yuuri and Phichit were knackered and could barely keep themselves upright – but of course on that day somebody had deemed them reckless enough again to warrant another scolding.

So instead of heading home to bed they had gotten a severe lecture by Celestino. Though Yuuri and Phichit were pretty sure Celestino was harder on them than usual because another higher up angel were joining them this time it didn't make the whole experience any more pleasant.

Under strict requirements they were finally released and allowed to go home.

"Man,“ Phichit sighed. "This time it felt like it would never end. I have never seen Ciao Ciao that strict with us...“

They were walking next to each other, so close their wings were occasionally touching. Guang-Hong had already waited for them – he had been at the receiving end of a few lectures himself too – but he didn't have any news either. From the looks of it he felt pretty battered too and seemed to look forward to sink into bed, forgetting his worries for a couple of blessed hours.

Yuuri nodded tiredly. "They really don't seem to be happy with us...I just don't understand why. We are not doing anything bad. We are doing this for our friend. I can't understand how they are not worried.“

"There's only one reason why,“ Phichit stated, giving another sigh and staring at the sky, coloured in orange and pink by the setting sun. "They know what happened. And for some reason they don't want us to know.“

Yuuri shuddered at the thought of the higher ups having anything to do with Otabek's disappearance – and with Yuuko's. What could such a sweet angel as his friend and such a reliable character as Otabek have done wrong to bring the wrath of the Elders upon them? Something so grave that it required their disappearance?

"I don't really want to know either,“ Yuuri mused, lowering his head. "But I have to. For Yuuko's sake, and for Otabek's. I never knew Yuuko's Chosen One, but for Yuri's sake too we can't stop now.“ Yuuri was determined to find out what had happened. He would find a way. Last time he had given up, believing the Elders when they told him to stop looking. But this time he had a partner who was as unwilling to give up as he was.

"We owe it to Guang-Hong, too,“ Phichit added, his voice resolute. "And we have to do it for ourselves too.“

They walked in silence for a bit. Unconsciously they had taken to finger the little notes their Chosen Ones had given them. They already knew it contained Victor's and Chris' phone numbers, but for them it was the closest they would ever get to a love note or even a love letter. While left unopened those notes had the potential for anything, from a mere string of numbers to kind loving words they wished their soulmates to say to them but would probably never be able to hear directed at them. That was the cruel fate as guardian angels: They were able to see and hear their soulmates while they could never interact with them. They were doomed to watch as their Chosen Ones lived their lives, and no matter how much they yearned for their company, all Yuuri and Phichit could ever do was to watch silently over them.

Yuuri had taken out the little note Victor had pressed into his hand, carefully sliding his thumb over it. "I think I want to open it...“

Phichit was surprised. "Wait, you haven't opened it yet? I thought you already had days ago.“

"I didn't,“ Yuuri sheepishly admitted. "I guess I just wanted this feeling to last a little longer...that brief contact we had when his hand brushed mine...Opening it would have felt like ending it, have it become a memory.“

Smiling, Phichit grabbed Yuuri's free hand. With the other he pulled out Chris' note out of his own pouch – still neatly folded. "I haven't opened mine yet either. It felt nice dreaming...about how this note could have been the start of a real relationship if we both were human. But I think the time for daydreams is over now.“

But they couldn't open them out in the open – it was way too risky being seen – so they hurried inside their dorm and to their shared room. Carefully they had placed their notes on the little table in their room – a promising sight. Not much later they were ready for bed, their wings were groomed and their limbs heavy with exhaustion. Without any further words they settled side by side after having grabbed their notes.

"I feel a bit bad,“ Phichit confessed. "Chris has written this note for me...waiting for an answer and I have to disappoint him. It's just not fair...“ Gently he put the little note in his palm, covering it with his other hand. "Ever since he took out the note and said how he would have liked to meet me for coffee I dreamt about what it would have been like...Meeting up. I imagined he would invite me to a little coffee shop and afterwards we'd take a walk and he'd take my hand during it. It hurts that he is my Chosen One and yet I can never be his.“

Gently Yuuri brushed over Phichit's wings. Hearing Phichit's confession his heart was hurting too as similar thoughts had crossed his mind regarding Victor.

"I wondered...,“ stretching his legs a bit Yuuri got in a more comfortable position. "I wondered what it would be like too. But then...I wondered what will happen next. In the future. Victor deserves happiness – as does Chris. Even if he has a crush on my human form right this moment, sooner or later he will forget me. He will live on...fall in love, maybe even get married and have a family on his own. Even then I would still love him with all my heart...But the thought of watching him find his own happiness while I am doomed to watch him drift away farther and farther from me...it really hurts.“

Quietly Phichit stared at the piece of paper in his hands. "I could never begrudge them their happiness. Even if we are not a part of it.“

Yuuri nudged Phichit playfully with his shoulder. "Even if they find the love of their lives on the other side of the world and even if they won't see each other as often anymore, I still stand by my promise. I'll stay by your side – even if we are separated during the day I will always come back to you. You are not going to get rid of me so easily. Nothing Victor does will ever change that.“

Phichit couldn't help but smile at Yuuri's soft-spoken words. Yuuri always said how Phichit was his best – and for a long time only – friend, but the truth was that Phichit cherished Yuuri just as much. Their mutual appreciation and the fact that they never took each other for granted gave them both a safety they hadn't known they needed in another person.

"Don't make me cry here,“ Phichit tried to joke. "Just...let's open the notes before you have me bawling.“

"Then we better do it. You know that when you cry I will cry too. It would be a mess. On the count of three?“

Yuuri's suggestions had been met with a nod and counting till three they both opened their respective notes, taking in the only message their soulmates had ever written with them and only them in mind.

Yuuri's heart grew warm upon seeing Victor's hastily written note. There was his phone number, obviously – a number Yuuri knew by heart instantly but would never be able to call or text, no matter how much he wanted to – and then there was a doodle of a poodle. That dork had actually signed for his dog too, although in brackets. Yuuri was so gone for this man. He couldn't help but laugh. He really hoped that one day Victor would find somebody who would appreciate him for the great person that he was and loved dogs as much as he did.

Next to him Phichit had a blush on his cheeks and looked equally happy reading the note Chris had composed for him. Still smiling he turned more towards Yuuri, showing him the little piece of paper.

"Yuuri, look,“ Phichit beamed. "Look what he wrote. 'Your dog is cute, but not as cute as you. Care for coffee some time?' Isn't that adorable? He has such a beautiful handwriting too!“

Reading the carefully crafted words Yuuri had to agree that it was kind of endearing. He had seen the way Chris acted around Victor and around the other team members. Flirting seemed like second nature to him and he could easily charm everyone around him. That he kept it simple and honest was an indication of how much Chris had hoped to go out with Phichit, not wanting to scare him off with flamboyant words and too obviously hitting on him.

"Glad to know he thinks I look cute as a poodle,“ Yuuri joked before showing Phichit his own note. "Look at mine – he barely had time and still he drew something for me!“

"That is so cute! He really loves poodles. He must have been so nervous writing this – he isn't usually so spontaneous.“

Happiness bubbling inside them they read their notes over and over, taking joy in the simplest messages and being happy that it was something they could share with each other too. They read them out loud, trying to figure out what Chris and Victor must have been thinking as they tried to convey their feelings in short words and a few numbers.

They got sleepy talking about first dates and what their first texts would have looked like if they had a phone. Momentarily the heavy weight of their destiny was lifted as they drifted off to sleep, notes tucked close to their chests and still cuddled close in one bed.

* * *

The day started hectically for Victor and Chris.

The last weeks had passed in a blur. They both worked hard, refining their performances as they took proper shape, discussing potential outfits and on top of that trying to fit in time for themselves too. Chris' time in St. Petersburg was drawing to a close and they both could already feel the approaching loneliness that would inevitably come with Chris' departure. So in a way the camping trip Yakov had suggested would be a farewell trip too, a last chance to spend some time with his temporary rinkmates before they separated ways again.

That day had started with them bustling around – Victor had gotten two smaller suitcases from his cellar but had forgotten how Makkachin got whenever he saw suitcases. A lot of whining was involved as Makkachin refused to leave Victor's side for even a split-second. Not even Victor's reassuring word of 'You will come with us, don't you worry!' and Chris trying to bribe him with extra treats didn't do the trick – Makkachin stubbornly stayed practically glued to his master's side. Which turned out to be quite the obstacle when you were trying to get ready for training. Yakov had been pleased with their progress, but he still was very much not happy whenever somebody turned up late. Poor Makkachin though – still convinced that they were leaving without him – had started to hide their shoes. Chris was puzzled but Victor saw it as what it was: An attempt to have them stay – after all, humans can't leave the house without shoes. Or at least that's how Victor interpreted the mind of his loyal poodle. They had hurried, both arriving at the rink out of breath and with a whole two minutes to spare.

Yakov already stood in front of Yuri, Mila and Georgi, his arms crossed and seemingly eager to get this day started. They only had until noon – knowing his students way too well Yakov had declared today to be half a day of training to give them enough time to pack their stuff.

Mila only grinned at that. Somehow she had advanced to some kind of packing master. She would make a mental list in advance, and with one sweep of her flat would have everything she needed in her arms, ready to be dropped in one of her suitcases. It left the others puzzled but despite her quick way of packing she never forgot anything and seemed equipped for any situation they could think of. Once Georgi had even said that he had the sneaking suspicion of her bag actually belonging to Mary Poppins because she seemed to get everything and anything into her bag and suitcase and still not looked too overly packed.

Georgi instead was the worrisome type. More time to pack was his worst nightmare – he would always come up with something else he could potentially need. Like Mila he tried to consider every possible situation, only that he didn't manage to fit everything for it into a shoulder bag and a single suitcase. Though truth be told that one time they were stuck in traffic the fact that Georgi had packed three different blankets had saved Yuri the disgrace of cuddles to stay warm.

And Yuri? Yuri was rather efficient too, though he tended to leave packing until the last moment possible. This was mostly due to his cat Potya, who enjoyed sleeping in open suitcases or bags way too much. And Yuri might have looked tough to outsiders, showing them his rough side, but when it came to his cat he got as soft as the fur on Makkachin's belly, melting and snapping photos of his pet as it got comfy inside his suitcase, sticking out one leg for good measure. That's why Yuri ended up piling everything he would need besides his suitcase, not disturbing a very content and happy cat during its newly found napping spot, and then drop everything inside the suitcase the next morning when Potya was distracted by breakfast. (Though he had learned to put a towel in first after one embarrassing meeting where he had shown up with cat hair all over his black shirt.)

Victor usually was facing similar problems with Makkachin. Although this time he would accompany them the dog still seemed rather anxious. So Victor and Chris had decided to pack in two stages – while one of them would take Makkachin on a walk the other would quickly pack. Chris hadn't brought too much stuff with him anyway, so packing wouldn't take him too long and Victor was more worried about what he would have to take for Makkachin than caring about his own wardrobe.

Training was short, but excruciating – Yakov really didn't go easy on them before their trip. After all, as he liked to remind his team, only hard work deserves a treat. By the time he declared practice to be over for that day Victor mumbled something about deserving something like five days at a spa resort for this torture and Chris couldn't agree more.

"It's a small wonder I can still feel my feet,“ Victor complained, miserably poking the sole of his right food after having wrestled of his skates. "I hope Yakov isn't thinking of some hiking tour or they might actually fall off.“

Next to him Chris landed on the bench in the dressing room with a loud 'Whew'. "We better pack our replacement feet then. If only such a thing existed.“ He too was taking his skates off, sighing in relief and wriggling his toes. Makkachin instantly got interested in them.

"You are lucky, aren't you, Makkachin,“ Chris grinned and ruffled the poodle's fur. "You've got four paws.“

Stretching Victor got up to change out of his training clothes. As he pulled his hoodie out of his locker his face must have shown a look of discontent because suddenly Chris was looking at him with sympathy. "Are you worried about the trip?“

"What?“ Perplexed Victor blinked and then stared at Chris.

"The look on your face,“ Chris helpfully elaborated. "Every morning we come here you look excited and hopeful and every time we leave it's like you practically deflate.“

Trying to hide the blush spreading on his cheeks Victor pulled the hoodie over his head, letting the hood obscure his face a little longer than necessary. "It's stupid...,“ Victor confessed. His hands played idly with the ribbons of his hoodie, rolling them between finger and thumb. "Each day we come here I hope to see Yuuri again. You know, the one we entrusted the hamster too. But he is never here. He never texted either.“

That earned him a sympathetic smile from Chris, who got up to quickly embrace his friend in a hug. Victor had mentioned Yuuri a couple of times and Chris had noticed him checking his phone more often than he used to. So he had been waiting for the cute guy in glasses to contact him but was still waiting.

"I'm sorry, Victor.“ Trying to comfort his friend he gently squeezed Victor. "It sucks, this waiting...and with each day there's less hope. But you still can't help but hope, right?“

Victor hid in Chris's hug. Once, just once he had had the courage to act on impulse and doing something without having his career in the back of his mind...he had wanted to believe in those miracle encounters and give them a chance so badly. But so far he had been disappointed, as no new number popped up on his phone, no new contact introducing himself as Yuuri.

"Your Phichit didn't contact you either, did he...?" Victor quietly asked. He already knew the answer. They had spent almost all their time together and Chris barely went out on his own – if he'd have had a date he sure would have told Victor, especially knowing that Phichit and Yuuri were friends.

Chris sighed, setting Victor free from his embrace. "Unfortunately he hasn't. I'm still hoping to see him again before I leave...but I'm running out of time. Maybe some things just aren't meant to be.“

The sadness resonating within these words were almost too much and they both fell silent. Makkachin barking and scratching at the door of the locker room got them out of their thoughts quickly enough though, and they finished dressing quickly before heading towards home.

They would never know that Yuuri and Phichit had been involuntary listeners to their conversation. They would never know that the persons they were yearning for were so close, joining in their hug and holding them as close as possible.

If it hadn't been for Makkachin Yuuri and Phichit realized they had been on the edge of doing something foolish and quite dangerous. Everything in them had screamed to make their soulmates happy and to give them what they were longing for – even if it meant to reveal themselves to Victor and Chris.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's talks of upcoming separation from friends, new leads to Otabek and revelations with consequences

## Chapter 8

Chapter 8

  
  


"Yuuri!!! Phichit!!!“

A very excited Guang-Hong greeted them as they were halfway back to Caelum. He was out of breath, his wings already shaking with effort.

Phichit and Yuuri had just finished their day on earth – their charges were safely tucked in, having decided to call it an early day. The next day their camping trip would start. Yakov would pick them all up at the rink at an almost unreasonable early hour – Yuri had not been the only one not amused upon hearing the time. The plan was to have them all sleep in the car so that it would be a rather quiet drive – memories of the fiasco that had been their last road trip together apparently still haunted Yakov. Not that Yakov didn't enjoy some music, but the impromptu karaoke battle they had started in the car, paired with some off-key singing and definitely not enough coffee to bear with so many pop-songs was not something Yakov needed a repetition of anytime soon.

So after having packed Victor and Chris had decided to get as much rest as possible as neither of them fancied going to the pick-up point while still half asleep. Plus they still didn't know what Yakov had planned for them and wanted to be well-rested just in case.

That had given Yuuri and Phichit the chance to leave for home a bit earlier too – after all they would have to get up earlier too if they wanted to follow their soulmates on their trip. A sense of guilt crept up in them. They still were searching for Otabek at any given chance – the keen eyes the Elders were keeping on them now didn't make that job easier for them – but even now, weeks after his disappearance, they hadn't found the slightest clue. It was a given that they would not stop, but still Yuuri and Phichit would leave St. Petersburg the next day with mixed feelings. They didn't plan on deserting their friend...wherever he was, they just hoped he would understand the sudden break they had to take because of their soulmates' trip.

But not only the worry about their friend, it was also what happened earlier, overhearing the softly spoken confessions between Victor and Chris, that had Yuuri and Phichit in deep thought.

So when they were flying back home, thoughts still swirling around the heart-felt words they involuntarily had heard, they hadn't expected to be met by Guang-Hong halfway.

Immediately they rushed to him, providing some relief for his shaking wings.

"Guang-Hong,“ Yuuri immediately grabbed his arm, keeping him safely up in the air. "What happened? Are you alright?“

Phichit rushed to Guang-Hong's other side. Their friend looked like he was ready to drop out of the sky. What had he been thinking, straining his wings like that? "You are white as a wall...,“ he remarked, gently touching Guang-Hong's face and checking him over for any apparent injuries.

The deep gulps of air he was taking were preventing Guang-Hong from answering their inquiries straight away. Supporting him, Yuuri and Phichit slowly continued their way, Guang-Hong safely in their middle. He still looked frantic though.

"Deep breaths,“ Yuuri muttered. Guang-Hong's nervousness was already affecting him, making him feel uneasy too. For all their sakes he forced himself to be calm though – it wouldn't do any of them good if he panicked now and Phichit could impossibly carry them back both at the same time.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost,“ Phichit remarked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. After years of living with Phichit Yuuri knew that this didn't mean Phichit wasn't taking the situation seriously – it was just his way of coping with potentially bad news to hit.

"Maybe I have...,“ Guang-Hong almost whimpered, letting himself be guided home by his friends.

Not much later they had made it back safely. Choosing a rather remote spot for now instead of heading back to the dorms straight away they had Guang-Hong sit down. He was still shaking, but was breathing better.

"I saw Otabek!" he suddenly blurted out.

Yuuri's and Phichit's reactions were the same – first they were stunned in silence before joy took over for a moment.

"Oh my...that's great news!" Yuuri exclaimed happily, putting his hands on Guang-Hong's shoulders.

Phichit had done an overly excited backflip with the help of his wings, cheering. "That's fantastic!" he exulted, happiness already radiating again off him. "Where was he hiding all this time? And why didn't you bring him with you?“

Their initial joy was dampened as Guang-Hong didn't join in their delight upon hearing from their friend.

"What is it?" Yuuri had sobered up quickly, quietly sitting down besides Guang-Hong.

"I saw him,“ Guang-Hong began recounting. Nervously his hands were latched onto the hem of his tunic, so hard his knuckles were turning white. "I saw him but he didn't see me. He was human.“

Phichit listened carefully. "Did he turn human to protect somebody?“

Guang-Hong shook his head, his wings trembling in agitation again. "That's what I thought too...! So I followed him, waiting for him to turn back because he didn't react upon seeing me. But...he didn't turn back. I was thinking about turning human myself, to confront him, but it was already late and I was so tired and didn't have enough energy left...“

"And you are sure it was him?" Yuuri was checking with Guang-Hong. "Not just somebody looking like him?“

Again Guang-Hong shook his head. "I couldn't turn human, but he was with others and they definitely called him Otabek. A look-alike with the same name...?“ He sounded very unsure, looking from Yuuri to Phichit and back again with wide eyes. "I am sure it was him. But he is human. Why is he a human?“

To that question neither of them had an answer. But the feeling of uneasiness in Yuuri's stomach got worse. Something would happen – he could feel it in his wings. He didn't voice it out loud, but he was sure they were close to an answer to all their questions.

* * *

"Road trip!!" Mila chirped, breathing in the cold morning air and greeting Victor and Chris with a huge smile upon their arrival.

"You are very much awake for five in the morning,“ Chris remarked, yawning loudly as he pulled his suitcase to a hold next to Mila's. "I swear I was considering throwing my alarm clock out of the window when it rang this morning.“

Victor was scuffling up next to Chris, he and Makkachin yawning in unison. "Morning, Mila. We even went to bed early, but it didn't help...“

"Then it will probably make you very happy to hear that Georgi is currently on a coffee run, trying to find a place that provides fatigued souls like you with much needed caffeine despite the hour.“

Speaking of the devil Georgi showed up this very moment, balancing a tray holding several paper cups with steaming hot liquid. In tow he had a very grumpy looking Yuri, who was dragging his suitcase behind him and who was blocking out all greetings of 'good morning' with loud music from his headphones. Instead of standing with the others he opted to flop down on the nearest bench, only smiling upon discovering that the cup Georgi had shoved into his hand contained hot cocoa with some extra sugar. The car ride would be more pleasant for everyone if Yuri was happy and Georgi knew their little rebel long enough and had a few tricks up his sleeve to ensure just that.

Gratefully they all accepted the coffee Georgi was distributing, taking small sips and enjoying the momentarily calm around them, which was only interrupted now and then by some bass coming from Yuri's earphones.

Not much later Yakov pulled up in a rental mini bus. With a stern nod he accepted the cup Georgi was offering him, and enjoyed it while Victor and Chris got to work and loaded everyone's luggage inside. It was quite spacious and easily fit even the second suitcase Georgi had brought and the huge basket with different snacks Mila had provided for their trip. In a mini game of Tetris Victor and Chris stacked their various suitcases, bags, and what Georgi called his 'survival pack' into the trunk of the vehicle while Yuri already had climbed into the bus, securing his favourite spot in the back. Mila called shotgun and as soon as the rest of them plus dog had piled into the bus, an underlying excitement had begun to settle into their bones.

They didn't know that two pairs of watchful eyes were following their every movement.

"Now it's almost over,“ Chris noted quietly, watching the others cars and the passing scenery as he looked out of the window from his seat.

Next to him Victor was looking up from where he had been focused on Makkachin, who had his head in his master's lap, enjoying getting some ear scratches. "You mean your time here?“

"Yeah.“ They talked in hushed voices, not wanting to wake Yuri and Georgi who had both fallen asleep on the back seats behind them. "Time seems to fly. It feels like I only arrived yesterday.“

"Don't get all sentimental on me now,“ Victor warned his friend jokingly. "We still have some time left. I'll miss you, but we will see each other again soon. After all I have to crush you at the next tournament.“

"Ha, we'll see who will be the crushed one and who will do the crushing! Right, Makkachin? You'll cheer your master up after he suffered a staggering loss facing me on the ice the next time.“ Chris good-naturedly petted the poodle on his head. "Dogs are nice, but I miss my Duchesse at home,“ he admitted next. "Guess I'm still more of a cat type.“

"Nothing wrong with cats,“ Victor nudged Chris. "But all cats in the world won't help you win against me.“

For a moment silence fell over them.

"Victor? Can I ask you something?“

"Of course,“ Victor instantly replied.

"When I'm back to Switzerland and you happen to see Phichit again, maybe when he walks his poodle or something – would you tell him that I will wait for him? It sounds silly but I want him to know he can reach out to me whenever and that I hope he didn't feel pressured by me inviting him to coffee.“

"You really fell hard for him, didn't you,“ Victor whispered. "Of course I will tell him in case I see him. I will tell Yuuri too in case I ever get to see him again.“

"Thanks, man.“

"You know, maybe we should have printed flyers. Wanted: Cute looking guy with poodle and now quite possibly hamster and adorable bespectacled friend. Have you seen them?" Victor painted Chris a mental picture of his imaginary flyer.

His friend chuckled. "Good thinking. We can add a stick figure drawing, too. Call this number to help the universe get a grip on things! And to help two bachelors to possibly get laid.“

Victor started laughing. "If we write that nobody will call!“

"Add a picture of my glorious butt and they will. But probably not the ones we are hoping for.“

Their laughter was cut short by Yuri kicking the back of their seats, mumbling something about what bad influence they were on young people like him and to keep their fantasies of strangers where he couldn't hear them.

What a fun trip they were going to have.

* * *

Yuuri and Phichit had tried to shake off the unsettling feeling they had gotten after hearing Chris and Victor in the locker room the day before, but hearing them talk in the car was too much. They let themselves fall back a bit, still keeping an eye on the car and close enough to rush to their aid in case of anything happening, but far enough away to not be able to hear them anymore.

They had talked about how hard it was on them not being able to interact with their respective Chosen Ones freely. But never had they imagined that those short, fleeting moments of interacting which they treasured so much had been bringing so much sorrow and disappointment to their loved ones. Chris and Victor were waiting for them, longing for them, their hearts knowing what Phichit and Yuuri knew the moment they had locked eyes for the first time.

The notes, the little proves of something that might have been, had been giving them so much joy and had given them the energy needed to go on despite the disappearance of their friend Otabek. Even now they were carrying them safely in their pouches, but to know that what made them happy was a source of grief for their charges tainted the happiness they had felt upon reading them.

It hurt that the cause for Victor's and Chris' sadness was nothing but their own doing.

Technically they knew that they could never end up with their soulmates and that the only thing they could do to set Chris and Victor free was to cease what they have been doing: Those little moment of interacting, anything to give them hope to see their human side again had to stop.

Otherwise they would reignite that spark of hope Chris and Victor had been carrying within them again and again, only causing them to suffer more.. But knowing what they should do and coming to terms with it were two separate things. Their mind knew what was the logical thing to do, but their hearts didn't quite agree.

"Maybe this is what Celestino has been warning us about,“ Yuuri mused.

Phichit only sought Yuuri's hand, not putting his answer into words.

The rest of the way they followed the bus quietly, each caught up in his own thoughts.

* * *

After almost three hours Yakov pulled up in front of a moderately sized hut. It was situated not too remotely from a small village and surrounded by a lot of green. Tree-lined trails led from the hut into the wood, promising hiking trails and experiences of undisturbed nature. As the sun rose it illuminated a for once clear sky, only a few scattered clouds interrupting the scenery up above.

Yakov killed the engine and everyone scrambled to get out of the bus, eager to stretch their legs and explore their temporary home. Makkachin was the first out, running around excitedly, sniffing everywhere and his tail wagging so hard the whole dog was practically shaking with happiness.

Quickly all roles were assigned. Yakov would drive back into the city, buying the groceries they would need for the next few days. Georgi would accompany him, helping him carry everything they would need for the pack of hungry skaters waiting in the hut.

Mila had dragged a reluctant Yuri inside. Their task was it to clean the hut a bit before the ingredients for their lunch arrived. Chris volunteered to put clean linens on the beds while Victor quickly took Makkachin on a walk. As this was the most pleasant duty they had also assigned Victor the task to scout the area for a nice place where they could have their planned picnic tomorrow.

"Makkachin, wait!“

Almost as soon as Yakov had finished his little welcoming speech – they were here to relax but they shouldn't forget about upcoming competitions, etc. - Makkachin was off into the woods, eager to discover the possibilities and new smells of his surroundings. Victor could barely keep up.

"Try not to get lost!" Mila had called after him, waving him goodbye as Chris had carried stacked linens into the hut, nodding in his direction as his arms were too full to wave.

But of course that was exactly what had happened ten minutes after their walk had started. In unknown surroundings every tree looked the same and the trail Victor had used coming here he had lost when he had followed Makkachin into some underwood. Helplessly he was trying to orientate himself, but ended up wandering aimlessly here and there. He tried his phone, but didn't get a signal. Just his luck.

"What are we going to do now, Makkachin? Can't you just...sniff our way back to the others?“ Victor crouched down in front of his dog, trying to find the answer in the depths of Makkachin's eyes. His dog only did what Chris had dubbed 'the sheep look' and tilted his head. "Apparently you can't. Come on then, we can't be too far away from the hut.“

Victor chose a direction at random and started walking, occasionally shouting his friends' names in hope of hearing an answer that would guide him back. But he heard nothing except for the sounds of the forest around him and Makkachin's occasional encouraging bark at his feet.

As they made their way through the trees in hope of finding any trail to lead them out again suddenly a loud crack was heard. Victor immediately turned into the direction of the noise, startled for a moment and at the same time hoping it to be Chris or Mila, having come looking for him. "Chris...?" he tentatively called out. "Is that you?“

But it wasn't Chris. Maybe it had been some kind of wild animal stepping on some dry branches on the ground, but Victor didn't exactly feel safe anymore. Anxiously he took a good look around but couldn't see anything. He desperately hoped that his friends would notice his too long absence soon and get him out of this miserable situation.

Suddenly Makkachin dashed forward, having seen or heard something Victor couldn't pick up. Quickly he disappeared into the thick covert, disappearing from sight. This had Victor panicking, calling out loudly for his dog and running into the direction he last saw his pet. He couldn't lose Makkachin here...!

"Makkachin! Makkachin, come here! Where are you?" he called frantically, looking left and right, but in between all this green and brown he couldn't spot his dog. He could hear more cracks around him – was half that forest brittle or something? He was almost blinded by panic when he saw something moving and instantly followed.

Too late did he recognize that his feet had carried him near a slope, steep enough to resemble a small cliff. Victor tried to regain his balance, but the ground beneath his feet gave away and he fell.

The next moment he wondered whether he was about to die. Victor had to blink twice – out of seemingly nowhere there was Yuuri, reaching out his arms towards Victor. Instinctively he reached out too. Was this a dream? Was the universe letting him see the person he longed for one last time? If so then Victor was grateful. His Yuuri was a sight for sore eyes – he was missing his glasses, but Victor still recognized him instantly. He was so happy he didn't even care how Yuuri had gotten to this forest in the middle of nowhere and was exactly at the same place as Victor.

The moments their hands touched, Victor closed his eyes. He was still falling and if this should be the end he wanted Yuuri to be the last thing he saw.

But the end didn't come. Victor felt himself engulfed in the softest embrace he had ever experienced. As if he had been packed in cotton candy he felt himself being cushioned. Hadn't he been falling? But there was no impact, all he could feel were Yuuri's gentle hands cradling his head and holding him close.

"Victor? Victor, are you alright? Talk to me, please...!“

After what felt like an eternity Victor opened his eyes. Yuuri was sitting in front of him, his eyes wide with worry. Victor was sitting on the ground at the end of slope, completely unhurt – he didn't even have the slightest scratch. With wonder he looked at Yuuri, only to notice the white majestic wings looming over his savior. Wonder changed to bewilderment.

"Yuuri...what...?“ He couldn't even form coherent sentences, he was too distracted by the feathery appendages Yuuri was sprouting from his back.

Yuuri just looked at him with a sad look on his face. "I'm so sorry, Victor.“

* * *

Yuuri's mind was racing. Victor had seen him. Not his animal form, not his human form. Victor had seen him as he was – as his guardian angel. And he was currently staring at Yuuri's wings. There was no way he could talk his way out of this one.

Yuuri had already had a bad feeling as he saw Victor entering the forest. Without words Phichit and he had separated, each following their soulmate. Just because they were on vacation didn't mean their guardian duties were on vacation too.

He saw Victor going into the forest using one of the trails, but soon he seemed to have lost track of where he had gone. Upon noticing his distress Yuuri had tried to guide Victor back into the right direction. He couldn't risk turning into his poodle form here, let alone his human form, so he tried to make noises, crunching leaves and breaking thin branches in hope of scaring Victor to go back to the right way. Yuuri hated to inflict fear upon his loved one, but unlike him Yuuri knew where he had to go. A quick look around over the treetops had told him, but without a voice he could use to reach out he had to resort to different methods.

But Yuuri hadn't taken into account that his own actions might scare wildlife nearby. Suddenly Victor had bolted and all Yuuri could do was to go after him fast as he could. The moment Yuuri saw the steep slope Victor was already airborne, suspended in the air for that split second before gravity would rope him into its tight and hurtful embrace. This moment it felt like Yuuri's heart would stop. He didn't have time to think as all but one thought were pushed to the back of his mind.  _ I have to save him _ .

Damned the consequences he had rushed forward. There was no animal he could think of that could have prevented Victor from falling, so all his shrouding forms were out of questions. There was nothing he could do as a human either. But it was for Victor, for Victor's safety. So without a second doubt Yuuri had revealed himself, dashing to Victor's aid. As he had been foretold when he was still a new guardian angel recruit his wings indeed had been growing to act as a pillow between the harsh reality of the fall and the precious charge in his arms.

The relief of seeing Victor unharmed was short-lived though. With a mixture of awe and fear in his eyes his soulmate couldn't turn his gaze away from Yuuri's wings. There was no way back now.

"Victor, please don't freak out...! I can explain, really,“ Yuuri tried to reassure Victor, holding up his hands as if surrendering. Maybe he was subconsciously trying to show him that he didn't mean to do him any harm.

Victor just blinked at him. "Am I dead?" he asked in a tiny voice, eyes not leaving Yuuri's frame. "Is that why I can see an angel?“

Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks to me doing my job you are very much alive.“ Getting up and brushing some dirt from his tunic Yuuri checked his wings. They had taken a bit of a beating but were unhurt, just a bit ruffled here and there. "I am your guardian angel. It's very nice to meet you. You know, officially meet you.“ Not really knowing what to do Yuuri shyly offered his hand, both for shaking and for helping Victor get to his feet.

Victor was still too stunned and mechanically let himself be pulled up. "Erm...nice to meet you too?“

Yuuri was ecstatic when their hands touched, but tried to not let it show too much. This would have consequences, he already knew it – he didn't want to know what sort of reprisals would await him now. But if this was the only time he could have with Victor - as truly himself and not in some disguise – he would use it.

"Just let me get this straight...,“ Victor tried to clarify his thoughts.

"You are my guardian angel.“ A nod.

"With actual wings and everything.“ A chuckle and another nod.

"And you just saved me from breaking my neck falling down this slope.“ Another confirmative nod.

"Why have I never seen you before? With...wings and all.“

Yuuri was considering his best plan of action now. But quickly he decided that the few precious moments he would have with his soulmate he wouldn't spend lying to him.

"Actually you have,“ Yuuri confessed and was met with unbelieving eyes. "Just not...in this form. We usually stay hidden, using disguise forms when necessary.“ When Victor didn't seem to convinced he continued: "I can show you if you like.“

Victor only nodded and was told to watch closely. The air around his guardian angel began to shimmer and to flicker and in the blink of an eye the angel was gone. In his stead there was a little poodle sitting in front of him and Victor only knew this specific poodle too well.

"That was you...?" Victor gasped incredulously. Out of habit he already had went down to one knee, reaching out for the little poodle he had cherished so much these last months. "You were the one who put that drunkard to flight.“

Taking a few steps back Yuuri released his animal form and turned back again. He smiled sadly at Victor. "I did. But that was before I...before I realized you were special to me. That you were the one I was meant to protect.“

Standing slightly apart both of them blushed with the sudden confession hanging in the air.

"I have so many questions,“ Victor confided to Yuuri. "But you remind me of someone I have been waiting to hear from in a long time. What is your name?“

He was catching up quickly. Yuuri felt a mixture of pride and worry – on the one hand it was amazing how quickly Victor was connecting the dots, taking in his appearance and seeking confirmation in his name. But he worried too – with such quick thinking it was only a matter of time until he would ask for Phichit too. And Yuuri couldn't drag him into this – he would do anything to keep his friend safe. For a brief moment he wondered – would he disappear now too? And was that what Yuuko had been thinking before vanishing? To keep him safe? And Otabek too?

"My name is Yuuri.“ With one fluid motion he reached for his pouch, taking out the hastily written note Victor had given to him in front of the locker room. "I'm sorry I never called or texted. Angels don't have mobile phones.“

Victor had been trying his best to wrap his head around everything. First he got lost in the woods, fell off a cliff and got saved by the most endearing angel in existence. And then this angel turned out to be the person he had been waiting to contact him for weeks now. The little note Yuuri had just produced out of his pouch left no inconsistencies. It was like a puzzle coming together now, piece by piece. But...Yuuri knew Phichit. Did that mean that Phichit was also...?

"What about your friend? Phichit? Is he too...?" Victor guessed, although he almost expected his suspicion to be correct.

But instantly Yuuri's face had clouded over. "Please don't ask.“

Taken aback Victor had obeyed. Instead he was being captured again by the beauty of the wings that had saved his life earlier.

Noticing his stare Yuuri got flustered, a blush spreading on his cheeks. "They got a bit messed up earlier. Usually they are prettier.“

"They are gorgeous.“ Hesitantly Victor reached out, only to pull back again. "Do you mind if I...?“

Face even redder Yuuri shook out his wings, bringing them closer to Victor. "I don't mind. Just be gentle, please?“

And Victor was. Carefully he touched the soft feathers, fingertips running over the softness of Yuuri's wings, caressing them as if they were incredibly frail. It was hard to believe they had managed to soften such a hard blow as him falling earlier.

"Yuuuuuuri!!“

Yuuri heard his name being called in the distance. Victor was still too distracted from Yuuri's wings, not hearing his own name being called somewhere in the woods. "I bet you are being looked for already,“ Yuuri smiled. "Your friends must be worried crazy by now.“

He looked up to where they had fallen from. It would be a hard climbing tour, but now that his cover was blown anywhere it hadn't to be. Yuuri could just fly them up there – if Victor let him.

"Do you trust me enough to fly you up there again?“

He was met with a sceptical gaze.

"I mean you can climb, if you want. I will stay to make sure you don't get hurt either way.“

"No, I mean...,“ Victor looked to Yuuri and back to his wings. He was getting used to the sight quicker than expected. "Don't they hurt? You took the brunt of my fall earlier, didn't you? Maybe you shouldn't put a strain on them again so soon.“

Shaking out his wings and stretching them to their full size Yuuri's heart swelled with how much Victor was caring for him. He was looking out for him when it should be the other way round.

"They are completely fine,“ Yuuri reassured him. "Hold on tight and trust me. You are safe with me.“

Gently lifting them from the ground Yuuri got them in the air, his wings being stronger than ever for the presence of his soulmate. It didn't take long for them to cover the distance – the whole time Victor had opted to look at Yuuri instead of looking down. Still he had been holding his breath, breathing a sigh of relief when he had been put down on solid ground again, away from the cliff that had nearly been his doom earlier.

"Thank you.“ Victor expressed his heartfelt gratitude by taking Yuuri's hands in his own after they landed. "Just...thank you. Not just for now, but for all the times before. I couldn't see you, but you were there all the time, weren't you? Every time I fell on the ice and miraculously didn't get hurt. When I nearly burned myself cooking. You have been looking out for me all this time.“

Happily Yuuri let his hands be taken and he didn't resist either when Victor was bringing their foreheads together, whispering words of thanks. If these precious moments were his reward he would reveal himself over and over again. "Anytime, Victor. It was my pleasure.“

Victor was looking into Yuuri's eyes and Yuuri's heart started beating so fast it was almost jumping out of his ribcage. He was leaning in and just then did Yuuri realize that Victor was about to kiss him.

There was a single moment of doubt for Yuuri. But then he thought that if he had to go to hell for this it'd better be worth it and he closed the last bit of distance between them.

Kissing his soulmate really felt like heaven right on earth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an important decision is made and the fate of the disappearing angels is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time with artwork done for the amazing @captdonavin because this chapter contained their favourite scene.  
> Friendship and platonic love is big in this chapter. Hope you will enjoy it!!
> 
> (Can you spot the reference to the title? ;) )

## Chapter 9

Chapter 9

  
  


Phichit was rushing through the woods. Was is just him or was it getting darker despite it being the middle of the day? Dread had settled over him the moment Makkachin had raced back to the hut, barking like wild. Chris and Mila had stormed out, but they couldn't calm the poor dog down. Whining and whimpering Makkachin had tugged on Chris' jeans, trying to pull him away from the hut and onto the trail Victor had disappeared on earlier.

With horror Chris and Mila had realized that their furry companion had made his way back, but that Victor was still nowhere to be seen. When he didn't react to them calling either, they knew they had to act and quickly came up with a plan.

Mila ran inside to inform Yuri of the situation – he would stay behind and wait for Yakov and Georgi to come back. They couldn't have all three of them run into the woods and get lost. If they weren't back within two hours, he should inform Yakov – who would hopefully be back by then. If necessary they should then call the police.

Despite his initial protests Yuri quickly saw that Mila was serious. As soon as she was out of the door he began searching through the bathroom and their suitcases for a first aid kit. If that old idiot had gotten hurt it was better to be prepared.

So now they were in the woods. Quickly Mila and Chris had decided to split up to be able to cover more ground. Phichit winced – he wouldn't be able to follow both. In the end he followed his soulmate, hoping Mila would stay safe.

Chris was running down the small trail at an amazing speed, Makkachin only a few feets in front of him. His continuing shouts for his friend were trailing away in the trees, remaining unheard.

"Dammit,“ Chris cursed, stopping to catch his breath. Hands on his knees he was concentrating on breathing – in through the nose, out through the mouth. He never doubted that Victor was able to look after himself, but Makkachin's behavior made his skin crawl. Something had happened. He hoped it was something minor. Using his worry as fuel Chris got moving again.

Keeping an eye on his charge Phichit used his wings to cover more ground. There were a lot of trees, but then this was not so different from the obstacle courses they had done at practice. With ease he weaved in and out of the trees, calling for Yuuri. Wherever Vikor was, he was sure Yuuri was nearby. Finding one would mean finding the other.

And then Phichit saw them.

There was a small gap in the trees, allowing him to see straight to a small opening that was surrounded by underwood and bushes. Yuuri was standing there with Victor. They were touching each other, lips locked in a kiss.

Phichit's stomach turned. This wasn't Yuuri in his human form. His wings were clearly visible in all their glory. There was only one way a human could hold an angel in his arms – for that the angel had to give up its cover, revealing itself as what it truly was. Whatever had happened must have caused Yuuri to forego any potential shrouding forms, showing Victor his truest self. But there never had been stories of guardian angels living happily ever after with their soulmate. There never had been stories of guardian angels revealing themselves to their Chosen Ones...only ever warnings to not do it.

The darkness around them seemed to deepen. Maybe they would find out why there never had been stories sooner than they would have liked.

Phichit really didn't want to intrude on Yuuri's and Victor's personal moment, but he heard Chris coming up closely behind him. As soon as they broke their kiss Phichit rushed towards his friend.

"Yuuri....!“ The fear in his eyes were speaking on their own, begging to know what happened.

"Ph...hey,“ Yuuri turned to him, only reluctantly leaving Victor's embrace. At the last moment he caught himself before saying Phichit's name. Victor could see him, but Phichit was still safe. He wouldn't risk revealing his friend by accident. He didn't need to explain his situation, one look in Phichit's eyes was enough to know that his friends knew. "I'm sorry. There was no other way.“

Victor looked at Yuuri quizzically, before realizing he probably wasn't talking to him. "One of your angel friends?" he softly inquired, gently stroking over Yuuri's cheek. "Do you need to leave...?“

"Oh my heavens, he really can see you,“ Phichit muttered breathlessly. "He can touch you.“

Yuuri looked at Victor. "I'm not going anywhere,“ he announced calmly, then added in a whisper so that only Phichit could hear it. "I don't think I could, even if I tried.“

His shoulders sagging Yuuri smiled sadly at Phichit. "I am truly sorry. But I can't leave now. Somebody is coming, I can feel it. Maybe we are getting some answers after all...but you have done nothing wrong. You still can get out of here. Please, save yourself, get as far away as possible while you still can. Take Victor with you, please.“

He faced his friend, trying to be strong for the both of them, his eyes pleading for Phichit to see reason. In every fibre of his being Yuuri could feel that something was about to happen. It made his feathers stand on edge – he was glad for Victor's reassuring presence, who followed his one-sided conversation without asking any questions. It hurt to know that he had to send Victor away if he wanted him safe from whatever was coming.

"You are an idiot.“ Phichit was close to tears now. "You are a big, big idiot. Why are you trying to send me away now?“

Almost sobbing Phichit stepped closer, pulling Yuuri into a hug. "I promised, didn't I? We will stay together, no matter what happens. I have no idea what's going to happen, but where you go, I go. Together, or not at all. Consequences be damned.“

Yuuri couldn't help it, tears were starting to roll down his cheeks as he clung to his best friend. "I'm so scared,“ he admitted, his voice shaky with emotion. "Will I disappear now too? Is that what happened to Yuuko and Otabek? I don't want to disappear.“

Politely Victor had taken a step back, giving his Yuuri and whoever he was talking to some privacy. It hurt him that this beautiful creature suddenly seemed to be in so much agony when seconds ago they had been so blissfully happy.

"There you are!!“

Completely out of breath Chris had arrived, leaning heavily on one of the surrounding trees. "We have been looking everywhere for you, we were worried sick!“

Victor looked between his guardian angel and Chris – to his friend Yuuri still seemed to be invisible.

"I'm sorry,“ Victor apologized, always keeping one eye on Yuuri whilst moving towards Chris. "I stumbled earlier and slid down a slope. Took me a while to get back up.“

"Are you alright?" Chris instantly asked his friend, giving him a once-over to assess potential injuries. "Makkachin came back and acted like crazy. He alarmed us – Mila is somewhere out here searching for you too.“

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,“ Victor hurriedly assured Chris. His attention was still on Yuuri though. His guardian angel seemed in so much distress that Victor wanted nothing more than to go to him, to hold him and to tell him everything was going to be alright. But he wasn't sure whether Chris' presence would make that worse...or whether Chris would simply think him a lunatic.

An idea was beginning to form in Phichit's mind as he tried his best to comfort his friend who was clinging to him now, wings trembling as he was overwhelmed by sadness and fear. He was determined to stand by his promise. Carefully he released Yuuri, wiping away a few tears from his face.

"I am not gonna leave you alone,“ Phichit was smiling through his own tears. "Everything is going to be alright. Trust me. I'll be back in a moment.“

"What are you...Phichit...? Wait, what are you doing?“ Yuuri was frantically wiping his face, trying to hold on Phichit's tunic as his friend was turning around, focusing on Chris. Yuuri could see the determination in Phichit's eyes, strong enough to subdue the underlying fear of what was about to happen to him. It took a moment as Yuuri's whirlwind of a mind was processing what Phichit was implying. There was only one way to stay together, no matter what consequences Yuuri would face as a result of his actions.

Suddenly Phichit was flying – past Victor, whispering something in his ear. Victor's eyes went big, but he started moving towards Yuuri, pulling him into a hug and holding him close. “ _ Go to him _ ,” a voice had whispered to him. “ _ Hold him.” _

Then Phichit had turned towards Chris, who looked bewilderedly at Victor. Maybe he was considering whether Victor hadn't hit his head somewhere after all.

"No!!" Yuuri's cries were echoing loudly in Phichit's ears. As predicted he was trying to get to Phichit, having figured out what he was about to do but being restrained by Victor's strong arms around him. "You can't! Please, no! You can only do that when your soulmate is in danger!“

One last time Phichit turned around and smiled at Yuuri. "One of my soulmates is in danger of disappearing forever. There's no way I'm gonna let him face this alone. My love for you is not diminished by the love for my Chosen One. Wish me luck.“

Phichit took one last deep breath before he took one step forward. To be honest he hadn't put much thought yet into how exactly he was going to reveal himself in front of Chris. Just popping out of nowhere directly in front of him would probably give him a heart attack and that was the last thing he wanted. Step-wise it was then.

While Chris was still distracted by Victor, Phichit had focused on taking on his most beloved animal form: The little hamster Chris had encountered the day he had given out the note to Phichit. Squeaking madly he went towards Chris, making enough noise to pull his Chosen One's attention from Victor's behaviour onto himself.

The moment Chris' eyes settled on him, Phichit let his shrouding form fall away, seamlessly transforming into a human. A split-second later Phichit was straightening up, ready for the last step. Tracing Chris' face he waited for the surprise to be taken over by that spark of recognition and as soon as he could be sure that Chris had recognized him he let his human form fall away too. With one last step forward his tunic was back in place and his wings became visible.

"Hi, Chris,“ Phichit greeted his Chosen One. "...Surprise.“

Chris had stumbled back when suddenly there was Phichit in front of him and then, out of nowhere, he had seemed to sprout wings from his back. Sitting down in shock Chris just stared at Phichit, open-mouthed and not quite believing what his eyes were seeing.

"You...wings...what?“ Anxiously he was looking back and forth between Phichit and Victor, pointing in Phichit's direction. "Victor...Victor! Can you see that, too? There's...there's an angel standing in front of me. Am I going crazy?“

"If so then we are both going crazy,“ Victor called over, still focused on what seemed to Chris as thin air. "But if I had to guess I would say that your angel looks like Phichit, right?“

"Ding dong,“ Phichit interjected. "He figured that out fast.“ Not seeing any use in keeping himself hidden from Victor too, Phichit let his guard down around Yuuri's Chosen One too. He already knew anyway, and it would be easier to talk if both Chris and Victor could see him.

Careful not to scare Chris any more Phichit stayed where he was, going down on his knees to be on eye-level with him. "Are you scared of me...?“ Neatly arranging his wings he gently addressed Chris. "I won't do you any harm. The opposite actually, my job is to keep you from harm. I'm your guardian angel.“

"My...guardian angel,“ Chris repeated numbly. "I have a guardian angel.“

"You do. It's very nice to meet you. I never thought I would get to say that to you.“

Not having been able to do anything against it Yuuri had been forced to watch his best friend reveal himself to his Chosen One, dooming himself to the same fate as Yuuri – whatever that fate would look like. Sobbing he had begged Phichit to stop, but now it was too late. When he felt Victor's grip loosening Yuuri wriggled out of it, rushing to his friend and tackling him to the ground, embracing him in a fierce hug. Now that the cat was out of the bag anyway Yuuri dropped his guard in front of Chris too, becoming visible to him in the process.

"You idiot, you idiot, you absolute idiot,“ Yuuri was crying over and over again. "You didn't have to do this! Why do you have to be so reckless?“

That earned him a warm chuckle. "Excuse me, but I think regarding recklessness we are pretty much the same level.“ Relieved that it was over though Phichit returned Yuuri's hug. "I'm sorry, but I didn't see any other way. Being separated from you is not an option.“

Reassuring each other that they could take on anything as long as they had each other they took comfort in the simple fact that even if the world fell apart around them they still had a friend by their side.

As soon as Victor had released Yuuri and his guardian angel had dashed towards his friend, he had made his way to Chris, who was still on the floor, still somewhere between believing and initial shock.

"Are there two of them now? I can see two now. Am I going nuts?“ Taking Victor's offered hand Chris let himself be pulled to his feet.

"It's all still rather new to me too. Yuuri saved me earlier when I was actually falling down that cliff over there. I don't think they are supposed to show themselves to us. They might be in trouble now.“ Victor was relaying to Chris the few things he knew. Like Phichit and Yuuri he was glad that he had a friend here, in that surreal situation.

"Trouble? What trouble?" Chris instantly inquired, getting into protection mode. The first shock was waning, and Chris was realizing that in the most nebulous way possible the universe had indeed found a way for him to meet Phichit again before his departure. It looked like they wouldn't need those flyers anymore. "I want to protect him. Trouble will have to go through me first. Now excuse me for a moment, I think I need to introduce myself properly to someone.“ Giving Victor a pat on the back Chris gingerly moved towards where their two guardian angels were still a tangled mess on the ground.

Stepping up to them Chris cleared his throat loudly, having two startled faces look up to him. The other angel – Chris recognized him as Yuuri, the one he had entrusted the hamster to the other day – scrambled to get up. Upon hearing Victor softly calling his name Yuuri looked questioningly at Phichit and seeing an encouraging nod hurried off into his soulmate's arms.

Chris extended his hand. "Need some help? Looks like you have fallen for me.“ Mentally Chris slapped himself. Over and over he had told himself to not use cheesy pick-up lines if he ever got to see Phichit again. But nervousness was taking over, and so he hid behind his flirty persona in an attempt to look confident.

But Phichit only smirked. "Weird,“ he joked and even winked at Chris. "I could have sworn you fell for me first.“ Nevertheless he took the offered hand and with an excited and powerful flutter of his wings nearly toppled them over again when diving into Chris' arms. His earlier tears had dried, and for the moment Phichit was just insanely happy. He was suppressing any thoughts of potential consequences on purpose.

"I wanted to meet you so badly. But I couldn't, and I'm sorry. Just for the record...I'd have loved to get coffee with you.“

Suddenly having a bundle of joyous energy in his arms Chris was overwhelmed by the feeling of need he was experiencing, the impulse he felt to protect this amazing being in his arms.

"And today of all days I didn't bring my emergency coffee. What a shame.“

Chris was taking in Phichit's features, carefully caressing his hair and his cheek – Phichit was leaning into even the smallest touch. "What did I do to deserve such a gorgeous guardian angel? Why did you choose me?“

Phichit shook his head laughing. "I didn't choose, that's not how soulmates work, silly. We were destined to be, a small piece in the puzzle of the universe.“

"Hm...,“ Chris agreed, tightening his grip on Phichit. "I really do like the sound of that. Because it means that you are the piece that's fitting perfectly to the piece I am, right?“

Phichit beamed, nodding and taking Chris' face into his hands. "This might sound weird and you can say no. But I don't know how much time we've left and I really would like to kiss you now. Can I?“ Twin blushes were colouring their cheeks as Phichit's question hung in the air.

"Quite direct, are we?“ Chris's hand was cradling Phichit's head, bringing him closer. "I like it. Come here.“

Standing on tiptoes Phichit happily complied, letting himself be pulled into the kiss, hoping Chris would never have to let him go.

* * *

They all enjoyed those short moments of peace and happiness while they lasted. Phichit officially introduced himself to Victor and Yuuri said hello to Chris.

Phichit filled Chris in regarding their various abilities and with laughter they recounting memorable meetings such as the bath story with Yuuri and Victor or how Phichit had climbed all over Chris in hamster form. For their soulmates these memories gained a new perspective now and while especially Victor was sad that he would now never be able to adopt poodle-Yuuri – not that he would have been able to before – he also announced happily that he'd choose the real deal Yuuri a thousand times over.

But all their laughter couldn't block out the feelings of uneasiness and underlying fear that got stronger the darker it got around them. The little clearing where the four of them plus Makkachin had assembled seemed rather unaffected, but they could barely see past the first line of trees. Yuuri and Phichit felt it in their wings too – an oppressing change in the atmosphere, leaving their wings weak and unsteady. Even if they wanted to they doubted that they could just fly away, let alone carry Victor and Chris out of whatever this was that was steadily drawing closer. They were effectively trapped, forced to wait for what the universe had planned for them next.

* * *

In the middle of a story Chris was telling about how Victor and he had first met, Phichit got rigid, instantly looking to Yuuri.

"You feel that too?“

Yuuri nodded, tightening his grip on Victor's hand where he had lazily drawn circles on it earlier, enjoying the simple contact he could now have with his soulmate.

Victor and Chris were instantly alarmed. "What is it?“ Victor whispered, voice and body suddenly tense. Chris was peering into the darkness around them, trying to be able to see anything that might be a potential danger to them. It was fruitless though.

"They are here,“ Yuuri announced. They all had gotten up from where they had been sitting in a loose circle earlier, enjoying the company of each other and even non-soulmates quickly establishing grounds for friendship.

The darkness before them suddenly parted, and being replaced by a bright light. It temporarily blinded both Yuuri and Phichit, who instinctively had positioned themselves in front of their charges. They were still guardian angels after all.

Slowly their eyes adjusted. In front of them an emissary of five angels had taken a stand, one more intimidating than the other. Their mighty wings were spread, an impressive sight. They had folded their hands neatly over their sashes that they wore across their floor-length robes. Their flowy texture indicated their status and couldn't be compared to the rather simple and shorter tunics working angels like Yuuri and Phichit were wearing on a daily basis.

Without thinking Yuuri and Phichit sank down to one knee, paying the Elders the kind of respect they deserved. Behind them Victor and Chris were rather baffled – but followed their guardian angels' motion and kneeling down. At least a good first impression wouldn't hurt.

"Guardian angel Yuuri Katsuki,“ a deep voice reverberated. "Guardian angel Phichit Chulanont. You will stand.“

With shaking knees they both obeyed, daring to lift their heads and looking at the envoys that had been sent from Caelum for them. A tiny bit of hope was flickering up when they spotted Celestino being one of the angels in the background. But he only looked at his protégés sadly, lowering his head to avoid their gazes.

The Elder in front took a step towards them. Neither Yuuri nor Phichit could remember having seen her before. She was majestic, sprouting several pairs of wings on her back. The way she moved alone let Yuuri and Phichit adumbrate just how powerful she was – it was the posture of someone enclosing great force within the confinements of her own body.

"Yuuri,“ she addressed him, looking him sternly into the eyes. "And Phichit.“ Phichit was treated the same look that went through and through. "You have violated the Golden Rule of the guardian angels. While protecting lives you swore to remain hidden. As guardian angels it is your duty to protect people, to guard them from harm – but the humans can never know of our existence. We must act concealed, act unseen and unnoticed. And yet I see two humans behind you, the cause for your violations. You may now explain yourself.“

Yuuri's hand sought Phichit's, squeezing it gently. "I don't have an excuse,“ Yuuri began with a quivering voice, but gaining confidence with every word. "I revealed myself exercising my duty of guarding the one I was meant to meet. I did it because the alternative would have been to let him fall – and that wasn't an option. I don't regret saving him.“

He was met by silence, as the Elder's gaze went from Yuuri to Phichit, waiting for his explanation.

"As Yuuri said. Someone I deeply care about was about to take the fall alone. I made a promise to stay by his side, and by my word I will stand. Revealing myself in the process wasn't planned, but I can't say I regret it either.“ Gathering his courage Phichit returned the Elder's penetrating look.

"Fair enough.“ The Elder unfolded her hands, opening her arms. "As much as I respect your choices and salute you for the fervor with which you guard the ones you love – be it friend, be it loved one – I cannot allow you to continue like this. The angel world must remain hidden. Which is why you must make a choice. And it is not an easy one.“

She looked over the two small guardian angels and the two humans who were still on their knees, half hidden behind the wings of those who had sworn to protect them. "You will choose.“ She nodded left and right, and two angels stepped forward, each carrying a scroll in hand. 

Upon opening them the first one began to read out loud: "Your first choice entails the following: You will be allowed to retain the memory of your Chosen One, but at the same time you will never be allowed near them again. To ensure the balance between the human world and the world of angels the humans will forget every contact they ever had with our species.“

Both Yuuri and Phichit recoiled from the thought of having to leave their soulmates behind. Just thinking of leaving them alone caused them almost physical pain.

"We cannot leave them!" Phichit cried out. "That's not fair!“

The Elder put a quick end to Phichit's protest by raising a hand, silencing him. "Their safety would be guaranteed. But hear now your second option.“

The angel to her left stepped forward, opening his scroll and started reciting. "Your second choice entails the following: You will give up your being as a guardian angel, and will be reborn on earth. All memory regarding your life as an angel will be amortized – in exchange you will have the opportunity to find your soulmate on earth. The humans will forget about their encounter with angels to ensure the balance between worlds.“

Silence fell over the small clearing as the second angel had finished.

Yuuri was the first to find words again. "So basically...we can stay in Caelum, stay angels and live our lives with the knowledge of our soulmates being cared for...or we can give everything up we have now for the odd chance of finding each other on earth. Is that correct?“

The two angels, having read from their respective scrolls, took a step back again, making more space for the Elder who was waiting for their decisions.

"That is correct.“

"Is that what happened to Otabek?" Phichit piped up challengingly. "Is that why he suddenly disappeared and we couldn't find him? He chose earth, didn't he?“ But he didn't get an answer. Pleadingly he addressed Celestino. "Ciao Ciao, please. It's what happened, am I right? He threw away everything for the odd chance of finding his soulmate on earth, didn't he?“

The Elder looked over her shoulder to give Celestino a solemn nod.

With a sigh Celestino nodded in return. "That's exactly what happened. He saved his Chosen One, shoving him out of the way of danger, revealing himself accidentally in the process. He was given the same choice as you two now. He couldn't bear the thought of never seeing his soulmate again, and he risked being reborn on earth. I couldn't tell you.“

That was it...the reason they had searched for for weeks. The reason why Otabek had suddenly disappeared without saying a word of goodbye. It also explained why Guang-Hong had seen him on earth, as a human, and why he hadn't been able to see Guang-Hong. He was fully human now, having lost the ability to see his former fellow angels.

Yuuri fiddled with his tunic, nervously speaking up. "Then this has happened to Yuuko too, didn't it. She chose her soulmate too.“

Celestino stepped up, taking the scroll from the angel standing in front of him, and floating over to where Yuuri and Phichit were still standing hand in hand. Gently unrolling the scroll even further he revealed a list of signatures. "These are the ones who signed the second option. Against the secure knowledge of their soulmate living safely without them, risking everything for a chance encounter on earth.“

On the parchment in front of them name upon name was listed. Most Yuuri didn't know – these were names from way before he had begun his life as a guardian angel. But there, rather at the bottom, there was Otabek's name. In another column he found Yuuko's. Gently Yuuri let his finger trace over her name. Her signature was a bit blurred, as if something had dropped on the document while she was signing it.

"She didn't want to leave you, Yuuri.“ Celestino seemed to read his thoughts. "She was upset that we couldn't allow her back to explain everything to you. But even facing this choice she made me promise to look out for you.“

Fighting back tears Yuuri looked at his principal. "She did...?“

"She did,“ Celestino assured him. "Why do you think you were paired up with Phichit so soon after? It was her last wish that you shouldn't be alone. 'He needs somebody who he can trust implicitly', she had instructed me. 'And if you don't make sure of that I will find a way to come back and haunt you.' She was fierce when fighting for her friends. And I bet she would have agreed with my choice.“

Yuuri had started crying again, overwhelmed by the care of his friend. She had been looking out for him in her own way all this time. Sensing his distress Phichit came closer, clinging to Yuuri's arm. "Ciao Ciao...was she happy?“

Celestino looked at his two angels fondly, ruffling Phichit's hair playfully before doing the same to Yuuri. "Very,“ he confirmed with a smile. "She is very happy with her soulmate.“

"What about Otabek?" Yuuri wondered. "Guang-Hong saw him, but he was nowhere near Yuri...“

Celestino was rolling up the scroll for now. "Otabek's happiness is still undecided. So far he hasn't found his soulmate. But maybe one day he will.“

"So basically these are the possibilities if we choose earth,“ Phichit summarized. "We can live happily ever after if we find our soulmate but we won't have a guarantee that we will find them at all.“

"I am sorry, you two. These are your options and you have to choose now. There's no other way.“

At this somebody interjected – but it wasn't Yuuri or Phichit protesting. Chris had spoken up. "Now this is quite unfair, don't you think?“ He was standing up now, making his way to Phichit's side and putting his arm around his waist. "All this talk of soulmates and memories...if we are soulmates it means that this decision will affect us on earth too. Right, Victor?“

Startled into action Victor stepped up behind Yuuri, nestling up against the soft feathers of his back. "Chris is right,“ he supported him. "This is a choice that doesn't only affect those two, but all four of us. And as such we should have a say in this too.“

"This is outrageous!“ the Elder exclaimed, clearly not happy with humans meddling in her affairs.

"So what,“ Chris said. "What are you going to do? Erase our memories? If I understood correctly you are planning to do that anyway.“

Celestino had retreated, giving Victor the opportunity to step forward from behind Yuuri. "These two,“ he addressed the other angels. "These two have risked everything to keep us safe. So it's only fair that we risk something in return. Give us time. Give us time to talk about this, give them a chance to collect themselves after you have dumped so much information upon them. You are forcing them into a decision when they cannot think straight.“

The Elder still looked annoyed, but Victor held her gaze. "Very well,“ she finally conceded. "You have one hour. Upon my return I want to hear a clear answer from the two of you“ - she gestured to Yuuri and Phichit - "and there will be no more discussion about this. Is that understood?“

The four of them mumbled their acknowledgement and their thanks.

With one swipe of her hand the Elder and her four followers vanished, leaving Yuuri, Phichit, Victor and Chris suspended in time.

If you had one hour left with the one you love – how would you spend it?

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our angel friends must make their final choice - and it's not an easy one.  
> What will the future hold for them?

## Chapter 10

Chapter 10

  
  


"One hour,“ Chris mused, pulling Phichit close. "That's still better than nothing.“

They had decided that they would talk with their soulmates separately first, asking themselves what they really wanted to do before announcing their decision to each other. While Chris and Victor had claimed in front of the higher ups that they definitely had a say in that matter, they both knew that ultimately it was a choice Yuuri and Phichit had to do on their own. If they wanted or not, they would forget...it was Yuuri's and Phichit's lives that would change one way or the other.

Victor had taken Yuuri by the hand, leading him a few steps away. Phichit could see them from where he was standing with Chris. Sitting down Victor had pulled Yuuri into his lap, carefully combing his fingers through Yuuri's wings while talking to him calmly. For a second Phichit wondered how Victor knew that Yuuri liked it when you did that to his feathers...how he took comfort in that action. So far Phichit had been the only one Yuuri had ever allowed close enough to his wings to do that. Yuuri usually didn't open up so quickly to anybody. Sure, he had known Victor for quite some time now, but Victor only met the real Yuuri.

It only assured him in what he was already thinking: Phichit was sure that his friend would choose Victor. Never had he seen Yuuri so relaxed, even despite the circumstances. Victor could give something to Yuuri that Phichit couldn't. He wasn't mad because of that – while Yuuri and him were close, they weren't close in a way you were close with your romantic soulmate.

He sighed and let his head rest wearily against Chris' shoulder.

"It means that in 60 minutes you will forget me. Quite possibly forever. And depending on our respective decisions I could lose my best friend in the process too.“

Chris hugged him tight, his arms finding his way down to Phichit's hips and gently swaying them in time with a non-existent song in a mock slow dance. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared...but I only just met you. For you, no matter your choice, it must be be infinitely harder and I won't even try to pretend that I understand the full importance that this choice has for you. I cannot relieve you of it, as much as I would love that...but I can promise you that I will wait. I will find a way to remember, and I will always wait for our paths to cross again.“

Phichit chuckled where he was pressed against Chris. His own arms found their way around Chris' neck. "Big believer in the universe, are you?“

"Always,“ Chris nodded in affirmation, pressing a kiss on top of Phichit's head. "After all, the universe brought us together a first time. Who is to say it won't happen again?“

Giving his wings a shake Phichit enveloped them both in a feathery cocoon, giving them some privacy in the limited space around them. "Would you kiss me a again?“

Chris didn't have to be asked twice, gently guiding their lips together. "Though I can't help but hope this wasn't a goodbye kiss.“

Phichit shook his head. "I certainly hope it wasn't. Because if it was you wouldn't be able to kiss me again.“

And Chris did just that. He felt that Phichit deep down had already come to a decision and was seeking confirmation in his soulmate's arms. And who was Chris to deny him that meager comfort under those circumstances.

* * *

Yuuri couldn't stop crying and he hated himself for it. Thanks to Victor's courageous request he had been granted some precious extra time before he had to make the most difficult decision of his life. Should he put everything at stake? His whole life that he had built in Caelum? He could potentially lose everything, he could end up alone again. There was no guarantee he would be able to find Victor ever again. All Yuuri wanted to do was crawl into Victor's embrace and stay in this suspended time bubble forever. But he couldn't and instead he was wasting those additional minutes by crying, tears dropping down his face and falling onto his tunic.

Gently Victor was stroking his hair, touching his feathers in a soothing manner while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Telling him stories of Makkachin and about that book he had read the other day. How thankful he was that he had been able to meet Yuuri and how much happier his life has been thanks to him.Yuuri was grateful for the distraction but knew that he had to face reality soon. He couldn't hide in Victor's arms forever. With a sigh he leaned against his Chosen One.

"You know...,“ Yuuri said so quietly Victor almost didn't hear him. Some stray tears were still rolling down his cheeks. "It really isn't fair. I don't want to choose.“

Victor hugged him closer. 

"It's because you have to choose between a chance for love and a guaranteed friendship, right?“ Victor wasn't stupid and had immediately seen that Phichit and Yuuri were really close and that their relationship factored highly into the decision they were about to make. He was thankful that all the time he hadn't known Yuuri was near him, his Yuuri had had company. He didn't really know Phichit, but he seemed like a true friend.

"I can only try to understand the situation rudimentarily. If I was forced to choose between the chance of finding you again somewhere...and having everything stay as it is, with my friends, with Chris by my side, but never being able to check up on you...it's a choice I wouldn't wish on anyone.“

With his ear close to Victor's chest Yuuri had been listening, not only to Victor's word, but to the vibrations of Victor's body as he was talking. The rhythmic beating of Victor's heart was really calming and it instantly became Yuuri's favourite music.  
  


"What would you do? If our roles were reversed?" Yuuri asked, sneaking his fingers into Victor's shirt. "Would you stay? Or risk everything?“

"I don't want to dictate you your answer, Yuuri.“ Gently Victor kept combing his fingers through Yuuri's soft wings. It was an action that comforted them both. "I would be very happy if you decided to give us a chance. But if you chose to remain an angel I bet you would make others very happy. So no matter what you choose, you will bring others happiness. The determining factor here is you, and what brings you joy.“

Yuuri let that sink in before he answered. "I have known Phichit almost my whole life. And I couldn't imagine life without him. How could I ever be truly happy if he is not by my side to share my joy? But then I don't even want to think of being separated from you. The thought alone is unthinkable. So both options are just...not an option.“ He snuggled closer to Victor, enjoying the warmth between them. This warmth too, he would miss soon.

"What would you do if Phichit chose earth? Would you be mad at him for choosing Chris above you?" Victor asked, trying his best to help Yuuri come to one of the hardest decisions he could ever imagine.

Instantly Yuuri shook his head no. "I could never be mad at him for that. He deserves to be happy.“

"Then I don't think he would be mad at you either if you chose earth over your life as an angel, even if he chose to stay in heaven.“

Getting lost in the feeling of having Victor close to him Yuuri thought about it. Deep, deep down he preferred one option, and he knew it. He just had to find the courage to actively choose it.

* * *

Their additional time was almost up when Phichit and Yuuri left the embraces of their Chosen Ones. Before they would be able to face the Elder again, they had to talk to each other. Otabek and Yuuko...they had been facing that decision alone. But Yuuri and Phichit were in this together, and as such their decision would affect the other. If one of them chose to go to earth while the other stayed in Caelum they would most likely never see each other again.

Before Yuuri could say anything, Phichit was pulling him into a hug, giving a shaky breath. "This decision sucks so much,“ he lamented. "And I don't want to choose. I want both. I want a life with Chris, but I don't want it if you are not by my side.“

Shoulders relaxing Yuuri hugged his best friend in return. Of course Phichit wouldn't just go ahead and choose what was best for him, he would always think of what was best for Yuuri too. For him Phichit had revealed himself in front of Chris. But Yuuri was grateful – if he had been alone in this he would have been even more anxious. The thought of disappearing on Phichit like Yuuko had so suddenly disappeared on him sent shivers down his spine. And not good ones.

"I don't want to lose you,“ Yuuri admitted. "But I don't want to lose Victor either.“

"How high are the chances of us meeting on earth upon being reborn?“ Phichit asked, letting go of Yuuri and looking into his eyes. They were looking as tormented as he was feeling.

Shrugging Yuuri sighed. "I really don't know. Victor and Chris know each other...so if we meet our soulmates on earth there is a chance we will meet through them sooner or later.“ He laced their fingers together. "I don't know how big that chance is...but I think I want to believe in it.“

Squeezing Yuuri's fingers, Phichit smiled at him. "I think I want to take that chance as well.“

"We are soulmates too, right?“ Yuuri asked Phichit. That's what Phichit had said before stepping in front of Chris. "And when they say we have a chance of finding our soulmates on earth...who is to say I won't find you again?“

Excited, Phichit tackled Yuuri, their wings brushing together. "Not when I find you first.“

"I promise I will find you.“

"I promise the same. And we always keep our promises.“

They extended that hug longer than necessary. Maybe it was the last they would ever share.

* * *

Together they counted down the last seconds of their granted hour.

Three...

Two...

One…

On the dot the dazzling light reappeared, engulfing them and robbing them momentarily of their ability to see. But none of them needed to see to know that the Elder with her company had returned as promised.

Gracefully she stepped forward to where Yuuri and Phichit were still standing. Their soulmates were standing by their sides. There was not much they could do and so they did the only thing they could: Offering moral support in a time of need. Still Victor couldn't help but glare at the Elder as she came closer.

"According to your wish I granted you one more hour to come to terms with the situation and to think over your respective choices. Now tell me: Did you come to a decision?“

Both Yuuri and Phichit nodded. "We did,“ they announced in unison.

Encouragingly the Elder nodded, waiting for them to go on. Behind her Celestino went rigid, anxious to hear whether he would lose more students.

"We decided that we will give the universe a chance,“ Phichit started, holding out his hand.

Yuuri took it and continued: "We will give up our lives as guardian angels and go to earth.“

"And we will find our soulmates,“ Phichit added, looking fondly at Chris.

"And we will find each other, too,“ Yuuri finished. He could feel Victor putting his hand on his shoulder in silent support.

"Then it is settled.“

The Elder motioned the angel with the second script roll to step forward. In a small ball of light she materialized a simple yet elegant pen which she handed to Yuuri.

"Sign it.“  
  


With a trembling hand Yuuri took the offered pen, rolling it between his fingers before taking off the cap. His heart was beating fast as he quickly signed the parchment, not trying to think too much of what would happen next. Yes, they had decided to give life on earth a try – but they didn't exactly know how this would happen.

He handed the pen to Phichit who signed the scroll quickly as well. They had been given extra time already, and there was no use in postponing the inevitable. As soon as he had capped the pen again, it disappeared in another bubble of light.

The Elder seemed please and nodded to one of her other companions.

He stepped forward and quickly bowed in front of them.

"Please allow me to take care of your human soulmates.“

Chris gave a mock laugh. "What a nice way of saying you'll wipe our brains now.“

Phichit elbowed him. "Hey, you promised to be nice.“

"I'm sorry, my love,“ Chris softened. "I can't help but be a bit bitter. I miss you already.“

Not minding the audience Phichit got on his tiptoes again and pressed another kiss on Chris's lips. "Something sweet for the way,“ he quietly mouthed. "Wait for me.“

"I will,“ Chris promised and reluctantly separated himself from Phichit.

Victor had taken Yuuri's hands in his for a last time. He was lifting them to his face, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's ring finger. "I swear we will find each other. And when I do I won't let you go again.“

Smiling sadly Yuuri treasured every second still left with Victor. "That sounds like a proposal.“

"Maybe it is.“ With a promising smile and a last kiss he let go of Yuuri. "But the next time it will be a proposal we will both remember.“

* * *

With Chris and Victor out of sight Celestino had stepped forward.

"I will take care of you two,“ he declared, his voice soft. "There is no need to be scared.“

"Easy for you to say,“ Phichit demurred. "You are not about to disappear and wake up heavens know where.“

Yuuri nodded, seconding Phichit's fear. They had felt brave earlier, but the more time passed the more nervous he got again.

"It will be alright, I promise.“ Celestino looked them both directly in the eyes, forming an explanation he had hoped to never have to give again to any of his recruits. "I'll try to explain. Each angel is a fragment. A part of something that could have been. The moment a human decides on something, another possibility gets lost in the process – and that's when an angel is born.

But that doesn't mean that this possibility is lost forever. It stays dormant, and when the human on earth is ready to accept that part of themselves back in their lives, a new chance arises. The possibility of the angel – that split image of their human form on earth – and the actual human becoming one again. So you won't disappear – instead your human selves will welcome you back with open arms.“

With awe Yuuri and Phichit had listened to Celestino explain. They both had to think of that day when they had had their talk on the rooftop after having saved the little girl. They didn't have a choice in their career path because they had been the result of such a choice. A part of what could have been.

"Do you understand?" Celestino inquired, practically being able to see the gear wheels in Yuuri's and Phichit's minds turning. It never was easy to explain that their lives as angels were only a fraction of a life, seeking something that their counterpart on earth had given up on for the time being. For guardian angels it was often the possibility of love and being loved that was shed in an attempt to focus on a career. And when the time had come, and the humans on earth were ready to let love back into their lives – that was the moment guardian angels met their Chosen One.

Yuuri still looked unsure. "I think I grasp the overall concept.“

Phichit nodded, but another question was burning on his tongue.

"Ciao Ciao? Can I ask something else?“

Celestino led them both away from the Elder, who was seemingly so satisfied with the situation she was already preparing to leave.

"Go ahead.“

"You said it was Yuuko's last wish that Yuuri shouldn't be alone in Caelum. Can it be my last wish that human Yuuri will never be alone on earth?“

That earned him a gentle smile from his principal. "I really chose well on Yuuko's behalf. What about you, Yuuri? If you had one last wish, what would you wish for?“

Yuuri didn't have to think long. "If possible I wish for my human self to find Phichit first before finding Victor. Knowing me I need a good lesson in friendship before I start a relationship.“

Playfully Phichit had shoved Yuuri upon hearing this, their wings brushing against each other for a last time.

"What happens now?“

"You will sleep,“ Celestino disclosed in a calming, almost hypnotizing voice. "You will get very tired now and when you wake up you will have forgotten everything, and wake up as one with your human self on earth.“

"But how will we find each other? And our soulmates?“ Phichit's eyes were already drooping. The sleeping spell Celestino had cast over them was quickly taking effect.

"They will still be able to see wings on you,“ Celestino whispered, carefully supporting his two students as sleep was taking over and their legs were giving in. No matter how many students he lost like this, he knew they would be alright and find their happiness on earth. It made him sad to lose them but he always prayed for his students' happiness. "And they will make you feel like you still have wings.“

* * *

Yuuri's decision to go to Detroit hadn't been an easy one.

Up to this point he had spent his whole life with his family in Hasetsu, focusing on his skating. But at home he was at a limit and those boundaries had grown the decision to spread his metaphorical wings and broaden his horizon by studying abroad.

Leaving his family and so far only real friend behind had been tough on Yuuri. But Yuuko had fallen in love with Takeshi and Yuuri more often than not felt like a third wheel despite their warm attitude towards him. No, Yuuri wouldn't let himself be distracted. He would focus on studying and on practicing hard. If necessary he would do that alone.

"Knock knock!“

A cheerful young man with dark skin and smooth hair had knocked on Yuuri's door the second day after he had arrived at Detroit University.

"Hi! Is this room 278? My name is Phichit and if I didn't mix up the rooms I am your roommate!“

Yuuri had looked up from where he had been busy decorating his half of the room with various posters of his favourite skater. Quickly he folded the poster he had been holding, jumping down from his bed that he had used for lack of a ladder.

"Er...hi. My name is Yuuri. Nice to meet you.“ Yuuri had been anxious when he had learned he'd have a roommate – horror scenarios of being stuck for years with somebody he couldn't stand had crossed his mind not only once – but this guy seemed nice.

Phichit held out his hand. "Here's to a fun time. Nice to meet you!“

Gingerly Yuuri shook Phichit's hand. For a moment they both stilled as an image flashed before their eyes. An image of beautiful wings that lifted them up in the sky, of chasing each other between clouds and the feeling of promises made in another lifetime.

"Nice to meet you too, Phichit. I think we will get along greatly.“

They both smiled at each other. Five minutes later Yuuri helped Phichit balance a giant hamster cage into their shared door room and Phichit helped Yuuri putting up the posters again that had been taped to the wall unlevely, without a second pair of eyes to judge their place on the wall.

By the time evening rolled round they had become friends and Yuuri was really looking forward to his time in Detroit.

* * *

Victor had been dazed. The music, the alcohol, the relief of another successful competition. Just the banquet to get over with and then he could retreat to his room – he was fed up with all that polite smalltalk.

But then the entire evening had changed the moment Yuuri Katsuki, a fellow skater from Japan, had emptied his 16th flute of champagne and had entered the dance floor. Victor had instantly felt a pull towards this man although they had never interacted with each other before. But his charm was enticing and Victor couldn't help himself.

In his drunken state Japanese Yuuri had already challenged Russian Yuri to a dance-off and he was vibrating with much energy that it was practically overspilling. Vikor couldn't keep still any longer. Under the pretense of joining the dancing he worked his way closer and closer to Yuuri, heart beating faster and faster.

Then Yuuri had discovered him, a potential new dancing partner, and had taken matters into his own hands. Dancing around each other first they circled closer and closer until they were finally dancing together.

Victor later wondered whether it had been a dream or whether he had had one cocktail too much that evening, but he could swear that for one split second he saw this adorable drunk man, extending his hands toward him to pull him into their next dance, and he had wings on his back. Huge, majestic wings, soft enough to curl up inside – the moment Victor reached for them wanting to touch they were gone again.

* * *

Phichit had been sad when Yuuri left Detroit. It wasn't the same – they texted each other daily and called and skyped as often as possible, but it didn't compare to waking each other up at 2:30am because one of them had a weird dream and needed an opinion of whether a TV show about superhero hamsters would be a success or not. Unforgettable was the night when Yuuri had woken up drenched in sweat, having had a nightmare of his idol Victor Nikiforov having cut his hair – only to realize two days later, that indeed that was what had happened.

That's why Phichit was looking forward so much to the upcoming Cup of China, where he would finally be able to meet his best friend after what felt like an eternity.

It was the day before their short skate programs and skaters from around the world had already gathered. Phichit was amongst them, using the time until Yuuri would arrive to get himself accustomed to the rink. He was practically flying over the ice, not noticing the eyes of one of the other skaters following him.

Leaving the rink and pulling his skates from his feet, he checked his phone. It was almost time, he had to hurry if he wanted to catch Yuuri. He would be coming with Victor – Phichit didn't know how but he had agreed to be Yuuri's coach and from what Phichit could see the two of them got along very well.

Snatching his bag he was still too much in thoughts and accidentally ran into someone. That someone Phichit had seen before – it was one of the other skaters: Christophe Giacometti from Switzerland.

Chris had reacted quickly, stabilizing them both before Phichit could send them both toppling over in a horrible first impression.

Still, Phichit blushed. "Sorry! I mean...hi, I'm Phichit.“

Chris just stared at him, pulling Phichit to a standing position again. "You'd have to stand on your tiptoes to kiss me.“

"Excuse me, what?“ Phichit was pretty sure his eyes just took on the size of saucers.

Chris seemed to notice himself how weird this statement must have sounded, quickly covering his mouth. What he couldn't cover though was the blush on his face.

But Phichit regained his composure quickly. "How about you treat me to coffee first before we talk about kissing?“

Chris had laughed and had introduced himself properly then. Conversation between flowed easily then, a witty back and forth. Phichit was easy-going and a pleasure to be around to – if he didn't already have other plans for this evening, Chris would have asked Phichit out there and then on the spot.

All too ready Chris had provided his phone upon Phichit's suggestion to exchange numbers, practically shoving it into Phichit's hand and watching as he typed in his number with nimble fingers.

Just then Phichit's phone chimed.

"Oh damn, I'm going to be late!" Phichit exclaimed. "I've got to hurry! See you!“

Chris waved as Phichit swiftly made his way towards the exit.

He could have sworn that he had seen wings on the back of the retreating figure...was his mind playing tricks on him? Chris shrugged it off and clicked on the new number in his contacts, already composing a text.

This felt like the start of something exciting and something new and yet at the same time it felt familiar too.

Smiling, he hit 'send' on the message he had just crafted.

_ You are pretty cute, _

_ and I love the way you skate, _

_ are you free tomorrow night, _

_ how about dinner around 8? _

He had never seen an answer with so many smileys, but took that as a yes.

  
  
  


_ The end _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it until here then it means that you finished my little story.  
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read it...!   
> It means a lot to me and is a very personal story so I appreciate anyone who set aside some time to spend in my Angel world.
> 
> I will never be fully done with my angels. And there is so many scenes I want to draw and add to the story some day.  
> So let me know your favourite scenes - because I simply cannot choose. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for accompanying Yuuri and Phichit on their adventure!  
> And may your personal guardian angel watch over you at all times!
> 
> magical-mistral


End file.
